More Than That
by SheabeePrime
Summary: Arcee aka Airreon Prime One is the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita One. She is really outgoing and adventurous, but isn't let out of the autobot base that much for her own protection. All mechs like her but when the 1 she likes, Bumblebee, finally takes her outside, things go wrong. Megatron, unknowing that she is a Prime, captures her. What will happen to her and her romance?
1. Chapter One: Basketball

A little bit of background info will be posted before each disclamer. For example I made up the name Airreon Prime One. Airreon (Air-re-on) is made up of Optimus Prime's and Elita One's Orignal Names: Orion Pax and Ariel. Also just like how the work Prime plays an important role in status in Cybertron, I made it so the word One was also important. Arcee is just her nickname. Anyway this is my first fanfic so no flames please!

disclaimer: I DO NOT own transformers 

**ARCEE'S POINT OF VIEW**

My optics wondered mischievously from outside the window of the lounge hanger of the Autobot NEST base to where two mechs were standing in the corner watching me.

Yes, while they were _just_ my friends, I was one of the rare female bots. The only others on Earth were my mom: _Elita One_ and my best friend: _Chromia, _so their mech behavior didn't surprise me.

However they may stare though, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker never made a "move" on me. You see, my father is _Optimus Prime. _Not only could he kick them in the aft if he knew they liked me, but I could also mess up their faces!

I was the most powerful Autobots' daughter, making me the future strongest bot and leader, being a Prime and all. Not that I would hurt anyone on purpose.

Finally their stares became too much for me to handle. I quickly turned around and yelled playfully, "Hey! Can you two mechs give a femme some privacy! Come on! I can feel your presence over there in the corner!"

As I made my way over to them Sideswipe said, "I guess we didn't want to disturb you Arcee, you being an all mighty Prime and all!"

"Yeah Arcee," Sunstreaker added, "If we made you mad you could unleash your 'special power' on us or something!"

"Oh that's a load of scrap!" I responded, knowing that they were just teasing me about my status as an Autobot.

"Yeah that may be so, but we _are_ scared of your father…and mother for that matter," they pointed out.

It was true! My mom had her special power, I had yet to discover mine, and my dad had the _Matrix of Leadership_, which I had yet to inherit. Right now I was just a regular femme, even though my status was high. Optimus, however, often told me I was the most beautiful femme (next to his spark mate, Elita One) he had ever seen and his pride and joy, which meant a lot coming from him of all bots!

I was a color of purple just a little darker than lavender. I had a few blue parts to outline my body, and my surprisingly super _bright_ blue optics. I transformed into souped up Ducati 848, but was getting an upgrade soon. Besides a new vehicle form, another part of my upcoming upgrade was face shields for battle. I didn't have any now so Optimus never let me out that much. Anyway he wasn't the only one to call me pretty, which always made me feel as if I had just gotten a new paint job every time!

It was a beautiful morning. The sun had just started to peak over our NEST base, painting the sky extravagant colors of pink and orange, when my daily routine of watching the sunrise was disturbed by my two friends.

Having the unexpected company didn't bother me. However Sides and Streaker decided to make it up to me by accepting my challenge to a game of basketball, even though they knew that they were going to lose.

I had inherited Optimus' mad skills at slam dunking, and just playing the game in general.

The way we played it, however, was just a little different than the human form of basketball because to make it fairer and easier for us, we made a few cybernetic improvements to the game.

"And the winner is…ARCEE," I yelled happily in the two mechs' faces

"Two against one and we still cannot win," they sulked.

By this time the other mechs plus Chromia had shown up to watch and were challenging me to more games when my father walked in.

"Airreon Prime One," he said my full name in his low morning voice, "What have we told you about showing off?" he scolded with a grin, sitting down to drink his morning energon.

"Good morning to you too Dad," I answered.

A few of the more mature bots stood straight up and addressed my Dad by nodding and saying "sir" when he had walked by, while others, like Ironhide, just threw the ball at me and said, "Are we going to play or what?"

"Go easy on him," Optimus said, smirking at his old friend, Ironhide.

Chromia cheered wildly, but I don't know who for. I was her best friend, but she really liked Ironhide, so either way she would be happy with the outcome of the game.

It was a close game that lasted about one mega cycle. Ironhide was the 3rd best Basketball player following Optimus and I. Considering it was morning and I wasn't on my A game so I only won by one point.

At that point the day had just started and I was about to wrap things up when I saw Bumblebee!

Bumblebee was the cutest most sweet and courageous bot there was.

From his big muscles and blue eyes to his muscle car form, he was all around amazing!

Nobody knew that I had a metal attraction for the young bot.

I was afraid that the others would disapprove.

The bots joked around with him calling him Bumble_beeps_ because of his speaking issues or 'the messenger' because of his job as a scout. Bee was much more than that to me.

Thankfully the others failed to notice how I thought more about him. Bots considered him too young and inexperienced to know how to attract a femme.

"Hey Bee," I called prancing over to him waving my servo at him.

"How are you…..Airreon," he managed to spit out through the radio and some of his own voice I found so cute, but overly formal today.

"Good. Would you want to play one last game with me?" I asked spinning the ball on my finger looping it over my shoulder plates to my other servo.

He started to nod and beep out a few things when my father called him over.

"Bumblebee I have a task for you," he started in, not noticing the agitation on my face. "Sam keeps calling and wants you to come visit him, but I also have a need for the boy, so if you could bring him to the base, and his girlfriend if he so chooses, I would be very thankful."

Bumblebee nodded when he noticed me still standing there. He shrugged before using his radio to piece together, "maybe…..some…other time" Then he turned to leave.

"Aww Dad! Can I go to? PLEASE," I begged.

"No Airreon. You have warrior training with Ironhide and Medical training with Ratchet. Besides, we have been picking up more Decepticon signals lately, it is much too dangerous for you at this point in time," he said.

"I never get to go anywhere," I sulked away when Chromia came to my side.

"It's okay. We can do some fun stuff together today. He is just trying to protect you….nice job on the game by the way," she stated trying to cheer me up.

Today was going to be a long day.

**Third Person Point of View**

Optimus Prime sighed at his daughter's disappointment when his spark mate, Elita One, came up and sat next to him. He quickly pulled her into his body, enjoying how they fit perfectly together, considering their matching schematics.

"You know you cannot always keep her here. You will eventually have to come to terms that she will not be our once little sparkling like she once was. She is more than that," Elita pointed out sweetly.

"I know, but to me; she will always be my little sparkling," Optimus responded.

Things had just started to look up in Optimus' life. Decepticon activity was at a minimum with their master being so badly injured and now he finally had a family. He didn't want to lose this. He didn't want to lose them in his life. Not again.

**_Hope YOU GUYS Liked it! Please review!_**


	2. Chapter Two: Not Worthy

Okay so _One_ is at the end of every name of every female autobot with a special power, which is why i made it Prime One. Also the dots between Bumblebee's talking lines shows his struggle in talking because he has to change radio frequencies and stations while also trying to use his own voice. One more thing before we get to the stroy. I keep mentioning Optimus being with his family _again _and having him be overly protective. This will be explained in a backstory later!

Disclamer: I do NOT own Transformers

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Bumblebee watched as Sam Witwicky kissed his new girlfriend, Carly Spencer, goodbye. He wasn't taking her with him this time.

Bee looked upon them in his car mode, with much jealously. Even a boy of his age could get a girl to love him with the "war" going on.

Nobody knew how badly Bee wanted to tell Optimus Prime that he would go after his game with Arcee, or better yet, plead Optimus to let him take his daughter to go with him to pick up Sam, the thing he cared about most.

So lost in his thoughts Bumblebee barley noticed Sam hopping into his soft driver seat or his own tires moving to get them out of there.

As they drove away, Sam kept looking out the back window of the Camaro, waving at Carly when he noticed how quite Bee was. "Hey Bee, are you okay? You're real quiet," Sam asked the usually talkative transformer while taking over the controls to drive himself.

"Yeah…I'm fine…just thinking," he answered his human friend with his voice and radio.

"Well what were you thinking about, if it was so important you forgot to say hi to me," Sam pushed.

"Sorry…I...Forgot to say…hi...Just thinking about," he thought about telling his human friend then backed down and sadly just pushed, "nothing" through his radio.

"It's okay, I was just teasing" Sam said before making a sudden realization, "Do you not like Carly?"

"OOO No…I like her…just fine," Bumblebee answered shocked that his best friend would think that.

"Then seriously Bumblebee, what's wrong, you've got me worried," Sam said again looking for answers.

"A-A…femme," _But not just any femme, a PRIME with special powers_ Bee thought with a sigh, but never reveled the secret of her true identity. That was Optimus' job.

"What's her name?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"You know her as…Arcee. She is the most beautiful, fun loving; outgoing, adventurous, and just all around amazing bot…I've ever met… But I don't think she likes me… as more than a friend…or even…a teammate," Bumblebee told Sam with an upset tone in his radio.

"Oh yeah, I remember her from Egypt! But I haven't seen her since, not even at base. I do remember her being very pretty however. I must admit, you have good taste, but I don't understand why she wouldn't like you. She sounds just like you. But if she doesn't like you then she's not worthy of your spark," Sam told Bee, trying to reassure him. Unfortunately it wasn't working.

"NOOO," Bee yelled. "You don't understand…I'm not worthy…of her…Spark," desperation consuming his tone of voice.

Sam Witwicky had never seen his best friend like this before. So heart broke and depressed. He knew how it felt from when Mikaela Banes dumped him coldly. It must've been hard for Bee to even watch him and Carly kiss today! "OO Bee I'm so sorry!" Sam desperately tried to calm the transformer down as Bee started to speed way past the speed limit at nearly 100 mph, his rage taking over his driving. "Bumblebee, we're going a little fast," he said but still no reply. "Bumblebee? BUMBLEBEE CALM DOWN," Sam yelled grabbing the steering wheel and pulling him into a gas station. He hoped that if Bee was parked he could cool off.

**BACK AT BASE: ARCEE'S POINT OF VIEW**

Medic training with Ratchet was always fun, but today warrior training with Ironhide was extremely thrilling, which it usually isn't.

I am really pushing myself to get that upgrade, so today, when Ironhide thought he was going to work me hard, I worked him hard instead. I'm pretty sure we just stopped training today because he was tired, even though he won't admit it, versus him thinking I've had enough.

Chromia was also there on the sidelines cheering me on the whole time, even though I'm pretty sure she just likes watching Ironhide move.

"How did I do," I asked Chromia as we finished training.

"Fantastic," she said with enthusiasm before turning to Ironhide. "You did great with the training too! We will make a worthy Prime out of her yet," she said jokingly.

"We! Hmm! I didn't see you out here working with us," Ironhide said, joining her in her little game but still with distinct pride in his voice.

"I was supporting her," Chromia defended herself, only gaining a laugh from the big mech. "You know how we can settle this," she asked him with that look in her eye that could make any mech fall on his knees, "A RACE"!

"You're on," Ironhide accepted her challenge.

"What do you say Arcee? A race…" she was cut off short when she noticed I was walking away. I couldn't stand to see them flirt with each other. It was not like my dad would let me do a full scale race anyway.

"Arcee? ARCEE? AIRREON," they didn't understand what was wrong with me. Not that I would expect them too. It's not like they were being punched in the spark like I was every time I saw them flirting. How can she get a reaction like that out of a mech when all I get is a shrug and a 'maybe some other time'!

The last thing I heard them say as I before I left the sparing area was Ironhide asking my best friend, "What's wrong with her?"

As I made my over to entrance of our base to watch the sunset before a well needed recharge I saw my favorite mech zooming across the horizon toward me.

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

"Praise the Allspark," Arcee stated to no one in particular as Bumblebee pulled up laughing with Sam. Out of excitement she raced all around him until she noticed the boy getting out.

"Ahh, oh it's just you," she said jumping back at Sam Witwicky's presence.

Bee then gracefully transformed and beeped out with glee he had a hard time of containing, laying his optics upon his crush, "Hey Airreon! I'm back!"

"You mean Airreon Prime One," Optimus said walking up, taking joy in seeing his scout so happy with the boy and his daughter. Her name was also too beautiful, every time someone mentioned it, he almost wept with happiness to be with his daughter again.

"It's Arcee," Arcee said, annoyed by them using her full name. It was so…formal.

"Prime," Sam questioned looking up a surprising happy Bumblebee considering what happened earlier that day.

"Prime One," Optimus corrected before changing back into his role as leader, "Sam, we need to talk."

"Yeah, while you do that, Bumblebee do you want to go out for a spin around base? You know, to make up for the missed game earlier."

Again Optimus cut in on her plans, "No. He must stay here while the boy is in our presence."

Just the Sideswipe walked up. "I'll go out for a drive with ya," he said, transforming and revving his big engine while trying to keep it cool with Optimus glaring at him.

"Sorry Sides, Dad ruined the mood," Arcee answered while walking away, ruining the perfect moment for Sideswipe to make a move, thus earning Optimus a glare form Sideswipe as he sulked back to the other mechs. Optimus just smirked. Then he led Samuel James Witwicky into his quarters for a private chat.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL UPDATE SOON, THIS IS FUN TO WRITE!**


	3. Chapter Three: The Chat

This wasn't the background information chapter. That will come later.

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Transformers

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW; OPTIMUS AND SAM**

Optimus' quarters were just amazing.

Besides being huge to accommodate his size, it was expanded into Elita One's quarters to make it big enough for the both of them. His berth had super soft and supportive gel for cybertronian metal and there were also hints of blue and red in the metal walls making it sparkle.

Optimus lifted Sam in his servo and set him on higher ground so they could be almost face to face.

"So...what did you want to talk about," Sam asked still looking around.

Optimus became very serious. "Samuel, I know you are really close to Bumblebee and the other Autobots, but there are starting to be complications in our relationship. There has been a swell Decepticon activity in your area. I am worried that we are the ones putting you in danger. I'm not saying that you can never see us again but I believe that if we sever ties for the time being they will leave you alone. It would also give you more time with, Carly, is it? Anyway your protection is key. We have coordinated an over cover agent to relay any messages you have for us until this break is over. I know this must be hard but try to understand your connection with the Allspark has put you at risk," Optimus lectured.

"I understand Optimus. Though I will miss you and Bee, Carly is getting tired for me leaving all the time. I think it would be best for all of our relationships if we took a break. But you owe me a car. And as soon as I can come back, expect me to be here," Sam said.

Optimus chuckled. "Don't plan on leaving us just yet. In case of a Decepticon attack during our communication break, Wheeljack has made weapons for you to have to keep your attackers at bay. You will have to go through extensive training to use them. Also I think it would be best if you went through medical training with Ratchet so you know how to take care of yourself if you get injured," Optimus suggested

"Okay, but can Carly live here while I do too? She will get real mad if I leave her for that long." Sam asked.

"Yes of course, we wouldn't want it any other way," Optimus said happy that this conversation went well and happy that he'd get to meet Sam's new girlfriend.

"Okay can I also ask you some questions now?" Sam asked, his head was spinning after learning Arcee's real name.

"Sure. Anything. That is the least I can do for putting you in this situation," he retaliated.

"Well, tell me about Arcee"

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW; BUMBLEBEE AND ARCEE**

Arcee walked out onto the Autobot version of a patio. She climbed up the side of the base until she reached the roof and sat there to watch what was left of the sunset.

After watching Sam leave with Optimus, Bumblebee turned and ran after the femme. He just couldn't stay away from her, no matter how much being with her hurt him.

"Watcha doin'…up there?" He asked her, noticing her position.

"Oh Primus! Sunstreaker, I'm not in the mood leave me…Bee?" She asked looking down to find her stalker not to be the bot she thought he was at first. "I am so sorry; Sides and Streaker have been bothering me since this morning. Come on up," She said guiltily but with excitement.

"Are you okay?" He asked placing his servo reassuringly on her shoulder plate, earning a warm smile.

"Why? Because I'm not out playing our game of basketball with you," she smirked. "As a Prime I cannot hide the truth from a fellow Autobot, so I will be straight forward, no I'm not feeling good. My wiring feels twisted inside," she said, her tone of voice alone was enough to make Bumblebee want to cry.

"Do you want…me to…carry you to…Ratchet's…med bay?" He asked suddenly worried.

"Oh no, I'm feeling good physically just not emotionally. I have everything I've ever wanted; a family, friends, training to be a Prime, and most importantly the Decepticons on the run. It's just…" she sighed and leaned into Bee. Surprised but touched he wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her closer, rubbing her back affectionately. Then he smiled down on her to get her to keep going. Not like he would mind if she just decided to recharge right then and there like this for the rest of the night.

"… I just feel trapped Bee. I don't know when I'm going to get the upgrade that will give me freedom, but I don't understand why _he_ won't let me leave. Why is Optimus so protective?" She begged him for an answer, pulling away to look at him in those big optics she loved.

"Well…working with Prime… I've noticed that…he started showing emotions… again….when you and your mom returned. We were all sad…about the ones we lost…or thought we lost… in the Great War, but no one took it… as hard as he did. I think he…takes the blame for…what ya'll went through…whatever ya went through…when you were separated. He doesn't want to…lose you again. So my theory is…that he doesn't want to let you…go until he KNOWS that…you will come back to him …again."

This made Arcee spring a leak in her optics. "Can't he understand that I went through the same thing and now I just want to go out a have a relationship with somebody like you and Sam and mend the hole made by separation and loss…" She started before crying into Bee's chassis. "…And my favorite mech," she paused looking up at him, "…never has time for me," She became hysterical, pulling him closer and hugging him.

Bee was again surprised, but this time how well the fit together without metal plates conflicting. However, he did felt bad and just said, "Well I won't…let you go…now that…I'm…here."

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW; OPTIMUS AND SAM**

"Arcee, as you call her, is my and my spark mate, Elita One's…"

Just then Elita walked in and Optimus Prime grabbed her servo in his and kissed it before letting her have it back. She swiftly got what she wanted and left the room.

"Her?" Sam asked.

Optimus smiled, "Yes. We had a sparkling long ago before being separated. Now that she is back with me I am training our little femme to be a proper Prime, but I know she will be much more than that," He told the boy.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Sam asked, thinking he knew everything about the Autobots already.

"Well no one knew. If Megaton found out…well you know what would happen. But I also haven't let her off the base since my fight with the Fallen, not only for her protection against Decepticons, but against heartbreak. I didn't want her to get attached to a human, like you and Bumblebee, and have something happen, like your death in Egypt, and her be devastated. She isn't mature enough to handle it, but soon she will be, and then I will give her freedom, because I know she will come back," Optimus started to look depressed so Sam stopped asking questions about their past.

"Also, you humans can be demanding and I didn't want her to get agitated and hurt one of you," he added trying to lighten the mood, feeling that Sam was uncomfortable.

"Thank you sir, for letting me into your past, I most go see Bumblebee and make plans to pick up Carly, but thanks again," Sam said graciously before being out back on the floor and escorted out.

Optimus smiled; maybe attachments weren't so bad after all.

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW; BUMBLEBEE AND ARCEE**

Bumblebee was caught in a fit of emotions and didn't know what to do, when an idea hit his CPU.

"Remember when…Optimus came to visit…Cybertron when we…were sparklings?" He asked, a smile on her face.

"Oh no you don't," Arcee said getting up to walk away, knowing where this was going, when he grabbed her chassis and pulled her back onto his lap.

"And we….convinced him to…let you hold his…blaster," Bumblebee spat out in fit of laughs, making Arcee giggle.

"And you convinced me to pull the trigger, yes I remember that. I nearly blew the whole place up," Arcee exclaimed, starting to laugh herself.

She could feel Bumblebee's chassis rise and fall with his chuckles, so she moved from off his chest to sitting directly in front of him.

"You took the blame for everything, thankfully! I would've been scrap," She said starting to feel better.

"Because…you…let me! Like I cared…he could never hurt…a Decepticon…fly," He said smiling broadly and buzzing happily that he got her to be back to her old self once more.

"Bee, you always did know how to cheer me up. Even after causing me to do something that stupid when we were still young sparklings. We got into a lot of trouble together, like most best friends do," She reminisced.

"It's funny…how we were…like twins then…but completely different…now," he said subconsciously.

"How so?" Arcee asked

"Well….you became a Prime…in training…and me a…scout," Bumblebee said, his head drooping a little.

"Hey since when has that stuff mattered when it comes to being friends or an Autobot for that matter," She said grabbing his cheek plates."Look at me," she said turning his face up to her. "You will always be much more than a Scout to me," she said.

If Bee had lips, like he used to until he had to get his face redone to accommodate the new way of speaking, he would've kissed her right then and there. Arcee could sense how uneasy he was by the heat of his cheek plates, but she almost moved in to kiss his cheek anyway when Sam cam walking up.

"Hey Bee and Air…"

"Arcee" said cutting him off to correct her name.

"Yeah, anyway I'm going to be staying here a while, so can we go get Carly and my stuff tomorrow? I will explain everything on the way over there," He exclaimed.

Arcee sighed. Something else she couldn't do! She mentally yelled inside.

"Sure," Bee said.

As Sam walked to his quarters the Autobots made for him at the base because of his frequent 'sleep overs Bumblebee turned to Arcee, and noticing her disappointment, on impulse tried to cheer her up. "If we leave before…everyone wakes up from…recharge, your father will never know…and you can come with us…if you want to…that is," Bee immediately regretted inviting her and undermining Optimus' authority, but he knew he couldn't take it back now.

"REALLY! Oh Bee, I'd love too," She said before kissing him on the cheek and zooming of to her quarters.

_Maybe this wasn't that bad of an idea after all_ he thought, dreamily going to his recharge station as well.

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! HOPED YOU LIKED THIS ONE! THE NEXT ONE WILL ALSO HAVE ACTION, SO GET READY!**


	4. Chapter Four: Sacrifice

This has the most action yet! The back stroy on why Optimus is so protective is either this next chapter or the one after that. Also if you watched the G1 serious you would know that Shockwave and Elita One have a history together, the female autobots being the gardians of cybertron and all. So it makes sence that Arcee, in this story, would have a similar background with him. Anyway please review. This is my first fanfic, so I would like to know how im doing. REVIEW! LUV U GUYS THANKS FOR ALL THE VIEWS!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW, THE DECEPTICON BASE**

Megatron and his followers had just finished building their new base out in the middle of nowhere, cloaked by Cybertronian technology. Since they had no metal sheets to build it, they used the bodies and wiring of those passed.

Starscream walked around following Megatron, examining the new base. He was taping on some things and pounding others, "Shockwave did a nice job, and it seems structurally stable. Just not that cozy," He said disgusted at how some Cybertronian remains were used.

"Yes, he is an excellent craftsman, among many other things; unlike some of us," Megatron hissed at Starscream, earning a little gasp from the foolish Decepticon. "But I do agree with you for once Starscream, it is nothing like what we had on Cybertron. Not that I would expect it to be."

"Cybertron is superior to this ugly planet in every way imaginable even as a dead planet," Starscream said mainly to himself.

"Yes, which is why the Decepticon cause is to bring it back to life and destroy this ugly excuse for a world, unlike the horrid Autobots. That all in which will happen in time," He lectured and annoyed Starscream. "However, I still need parts to repair my face with! I would take them from you, Starscream but seeing how were are short on soldiers, and considering your limbs are so filthy with failure, I guess an Autobot will have to sacrifice itself for me instead," Megatron said smugly, earning yet another gasp from Starscream.

"Why yes of course, master. Who would you like me to bring to you?" Starscream asked.

"Prime parts are always the best, but seeing that you will be leading this mission, it will be impossible for you to capture Optimus. Maybe get that annoying little human's car, that Camaro scout. Or, you know what, if you even bring me an autobot, given your CPU, it would be an accomplishment. Get whoever you like," Megatron said evilly. "But bring Soundwave and Shockwave with you. If any of my soldiers know how to get shit done, it's them."

"Why yes, master," a very agitated Starscream retaliated. He despised any bot considered better than him, but he was second in command, so what did it matter.

Starscream quickly transformed into his F-22 Raptor jet form and flew off, before Megatron changed his mind.

**ARCEE AND BUMBLEBEE; ARCEE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I felt the wind over the body of my vehicle mode.

I took awe in seeing the sun light up the perfectly paved roads, quaint houses, and beautiful trees.

For the first time in a while I heard my engine go seemingly faster and faster.

I laughed over the comlink. Bumblebee chirped in reply. The road was basically empty, so we raced. We are both pretty fast however, so I didn't know who was going to win, unlike when we play basketball. Bumblebee was more experienced in this racing thing anyway, giving him an unfair advantage.

He was born for speed, but I was born to use my CPU to get in and out of anything. If something turned in my favor, I would for sure win!

When we hit a stoplight, I sat in the lane next to Bumblebee revving my engine at him.

"If this is an average day for you then why do you spend so much time at the base?" I asked over the comlink, but before he had time to answer, the light turned green and I sped off.

Laughing, I sped up even more, even though I didn't really know where we were going. I checked next to me to see if Bumblebee was still there, but he wasn't. I came to a complete stop and swerved around, but still no sign of him.

"Come one Bee, you know I need you to get to our destination," I said.

Finally I got a message from him. It was full of distress, saying he couldn't move. I laughed, at the turn of events circling back around to go help him, not assuming the worse as I should have.

Sure enough he was still at the stop light, trying to move. I watched him carefully. Something was holding him back, and try as he might the only thing he could do was grind his tires.

Nobody was around at this point, so I transformed and pulled out my weapon of choice, slowly making my way over to my friend.

It wouldn't take a CPU like mine to spot a silver tentacle holding on to his rear.

"Bumblebee, something's got you," I said checking the energon detector, "And it's Cybertronian! We need to get out of here! Can you transform?" I asked trying not to let worry consume me.

"No…Just leave me! Take Sam…get him and yourself to safety…it's clear that they want…me," Bumblebee yelled.

"No we are not leaving you," Both Sam and I said stubbornly.

"You're…making…a mistake," he struggled to say before I ran to the back of him and sharply kicked the metal 'worm' with my heel.

The thing made a noise out of pain and let go. I sprang into action, pushing a weakened Bumblebee out of the way before it could latch again and then transformed, ready to get out of there. Before we could go anywhere, however, a plane swooped down and landed in front of us. When he transformed I knew instantly who it was. "Starscream," I said to the sickly looking Decepticon as I transformed back to my robot form.

"What are you too younglings doing out here alone, without a cloaking device to hide your energon signals. Wait I could take a couple guesses. Get it couple? Anyway thankfully for me you two are stupid enough to be out like this. So which one of you is coming to our base? Megatron would like to get revenge on your pet human through you," he told us pointing at Bee, "But you have a spark reading higher than I've ever seen before. Even higher then Optimus Prime himself," he said, pointing at me this time. "Oh well, he will be please with either one of you. So you tell me. Who wants to visit Lord Megatron?" Starscream finished his speech with a devilish sneer on his face, making me all the more disgusted.

"Bee," I whispered over my comlink. "You cannot transform, so I have an idea. Warrior training routine 8," I finished with the code to a special battle plan for situations similar to this.

Bee raced off, looking like a coward, while I held my ground.

"Very well then," Starscream said getting into his battle stance. "You know, in a relationship normally the mech protects the femme, not the other way around." His eyes gleamed when he said this, trying to provoke me.

"Do you ever SHUT UP," I yelled at him before taking my swords from their sheath and trying to unleash them upon his face. However, the con was very agile dodging my move and grabbing my arm, twisting it behind my head.

"Nice swords," he mocked,"I wonder what you'll think when Megatron rips them from your limbs!"

I swiftly kicked his knee plate up with the daggers on my heels, causing him to let go in pain. "Not today, Decepticreep," I yelled, shooting him just below his chassis.

Starscream fell backwards, and then out of the blue Bumblebee reappeared, and ran over his face, digging his wheels into it.

"Just in time," I laughed wishing I was recording the sad sight when I saw those tentacles again, reaching for Bee! I knew that he wouldn't be able to hear me over the sound of his tires screwing up Starscream's face. Not knowing what else to do I shot at my partner to get him to move. This left me off my guard and I didn't notice the con behind me. This con took advantage of my disability and shot me in the back, causing me to face plant on the asphalt. When I got up I heard Bee squealing, but not of pain, of fear. I was surrounded by our three attackers.

I almost instantly knew who the con was that controlled the tentacles!

"Shockwave, I should've known," I scowled, we had quite a history back on Cybertron. Suddenly I noticed Bee getting ready to shoot at my enemy. I shot at him again knowing Shockwave was too strong for us to take on.

"Get Sam out of here. I'll be fine! I've dealt with their type before, but only Mom and Dad can save me. Get back to base and inform them, and don't take the blame for this," I yelled before being hit upside the head with the blunt side of a sword.

Soon everything went black, and Bumblebee was no longer there.

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Bumblebee drove away on the verge of tears. He thought nothing could be worse than Sam dying that one time in Egypt, until this happened.

"Well now we know now that she likes you too. Trust me, even for a Prime, she was being way overly protective," Sam said somewhat trying to cheer Bee up. But they both knew that even if what he said was true, they may never a chance to be together. Arcee may never return.

**THIS ONE WAS REALLY FUN TO WRITE! UPDATES COMING SOON SO STAY TUNED!**


	5. Chapter Five: Secrets

I really do hate long introductions but I have something really important to do!

This is a SHOUT OUT to the first 3 people who reviewed my story! None of them said anything rude and were in fact very supportive of me! It makes me feel real good, especially since sometimes I doubt the quality of my story!

THANK YOU to TheLegacy79, Kbanes2, and Dole

ROCK ON YOU GUYS

oo and sorry this took a while to update. I have to write at night since I'm busy with my horse in the daytime!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers

**AT THE DECEPTICON BASE; ARCEE'S POINT OF VIEW**

My optics slowly started to drift open. I half expected to wake up in Bumblebee's arms surrounded by my friends and family. Sub-consciously, however, I knew that was nowhere close to my situation now. I slowly looked around as best I could. The place was really creepy, fitting for a Decepticreep.

I tried to move but my arms, legs, and abdomen were chained up using some-sort-of indestructible cybernetic technology.

"Have a nice recharge?"

I jumped at the voice. It was coming from a very large demonic shadow.

"Megatron?" I asked, still confused on some things.

"Yes femme," he answered stepping out of shadows and leaning over me. It was then that I realized how massive and terrifying he really was (as well as ugly). But I could not show any fear. I knew it would fuel him.

"How long have I been out?" I asked with a frown.

He turned away from me and started walking around the room "Soundwave really knows how to pack a punch doesn't he? You've been out for a while, at least 2 mega cycles," he said. If you didn't know him he would almost seem harmless, but there was still a hint of evil in his voice.

"Mmmm," I groaned. My whole body hurt, especially my head. "Well, you really know how to make a guest comfortable" I mumbled sarcastically.

"Cozy? Good, because you're going to be here for a while. I have much need business to attend to with you," he said, his true colors starting to show.

"Oh? And what would that be!? I thought cons wanted nothing to do with bots," I said, trying to irritate him. But it seemed as if it wasn't working.

"Make no mistake, you are special to me," Megatron told me. "Well, first I was just going to rip up for parts to repair myself. Then when my loyal subjects brought home a femme, everything changed. And out of the femmes they could've brought me, it was you! This was the first time I think Starscream didn't fail me."

"And what importance am I too you besides spare parts, your Evilness?" I questioned him, playing with his name. Surprising he enjoyed my attempts to taunt him and just smiled.

"What could one of the strongest mechs you'll ever set your optics on do with a frail and weak femme? I could think of a few things," he smirked. "Did you know I have yet to create someone worthy of becoming the next Decepticon leader? Tragic isn't it?" He asked looking over at my disgusted face before continuing on with his seemingly endless lecture. "It seems, though, that Optimus has already figured out that piece of the puzzle and has started to house sparklings." He said, staring directly at me.

"Optimus Prime does not have sparklings, nor does any other Autobot on planet Earth," I said, still trying to hide my identity.

"Oh? Soundwave, playback" he demanded of his loyal subject.

_"Only Mom and Dad can save me. Get back to base and inform them" _

I was shocked to hear my own voice coming out of Soundwave, for I barely remember telling Bee that before passing out.

I hung my head in defeat as he again stood over me, looking down at me with a vicious smile. "So tell me femme, what is your name?"

I was shocked by Megatron's change of topic, but tried not to let any emotions show.

"Arcee. What's it to you?" I ask suspiciously.

His Wickedness, however, blew off my question and continued, "Arcee…Is that short for something?"

I scowled knowing where he was going with this, but even I could not lie to a Decepticon. I assume it was because I was a Prime. "Yes," I hissed. Then I smirked for what I was about to do. At this point he wanted answers, so in an attempt to intimidate me our faces were only inches apart. "But you are to unworthy to hear it." With that I spat in his face

"Ahh," Megatron said backing up. My victory was short lived however, because the evil mech retaliated by bitch slapping me hard across the face. He then drew his sword from its sheath and twisted it around one of my wires, causing it to sever!

"AAAAHHHHHH," I yelped in pain, energon running down my face and sides. This I had not expected. It was probably his unpredictable and violent nature mixed with his massive size that I theorized made him the most feared con.

At that point he just glared at me, which I happily returned before he spoke, "I grow weary of your games femme! And now that you've had a taste of my wrath maybe you will be respectful. So listen quietly."

For the first time in my life I actually did what I was told, but this time out of pain and fear.

"You are much more than a normal Autobot Arcee. Your spark reading is off the charts. If you're not a Prime you're stronger than one. Also, from what you said to your yellow friend, your mother and father are the only ones that can save you. Only Optimus Prime can defeat me, or a femme with special powers, meaning Elita One," he looked over at me, my head hanging from losing this fight, and my secret identity.

"You made this too easy Prime. I shall use you to finally terminate Optimus, or should I say your father. But if that doesn't work….well spare parts from a Prime are always the best, even if they are from a femme. Starscream! Tend to our guest while I'm gone," Megatron said before disappearing back into the shadows.

"My pleasure," Starscream smirked. I knew this wasn't going to be fun for me.

Today was officially the worst day ever!

**AT THE AUTOBOT BASE; THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Chromia, to her surprise, woke up early that morning. The sun was just coming up. Normally she would've finished her recharge, but today she was going to surprise her best friend. Arcee is always up at this time in the morning to watch the sunrise, and Chromia was sure after training the other day that her friend needed to be cheered up.

Knowing that she could be quieter on wheels, she transformed into a 2008 Suzuki B-King motorcycle and as quietly as she could, rolled over to the lounge area, then transformed back.

She waited in the corner, knowing that her friend could feel someone's presence, but nothing happened. Chromia half expected to be yelled at any second now, but still nothing.

"Arcee," she called, walking over to her friend's favorite window seat.

"Arcee, come on! I woke up just…" she was cut off when she realized her friend wasn't there.

Ironhide had just started to wake up also when he had heard the sweet sound of a motorcycle engine going by. He was sure who it was. As he exited his quarters, not trying to be quiet or anything, he started to hear a voice.

Chromia could hear footstep coming from where she came in, but couldn't see anybody.

"Arcee? Is that you?" She asked, a little worried at this point.

"Better," Ironhide said stepping into her view.

"Ironhide," she squeaked racing over to give him a hug. The two had been the Cybertron version of 'dating' since after the race the other day. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he responded as she pulled away from his embrace.

"Well, I came to surprise Arcee, but she wasn't here. Now I'm a little worried," she admitted.

"Are you sure that she isn't in recharge?" Ironhide asked, seemingly unconcerned.

"Are you kidding? The femme hasn't had a decent recharge since Egypt," she told him.

"Hmmm, I know Bee left early this morning to get Sam's stuff so the boy could be back in time to start training. Maybe she left with him. She probably knew that no bot would be up at this time. I wouldn't stress over it, Chromia. I can tell that she hasn't been feeling in top notch condition maybe Arcee just needed this," Ironhide reassured her. "Besides, she can hold her own. She has been highly progressing in warrior and medical training. Also, no con would mess with a Prime, not that they know she is one."

Chromia's facial features softened. She moved in closer to her mech, angling her head up so her optics were upon his face. "I guess you're right."

"When am…" Ironhide started in before being cut off by Chromia.

"I have been getting the feeling that the two like on another, you should see the way they look at each other sometimes," she smirked, turning her head back to its original position to watch the sunrise.

"Wh-what?! Arcee and Bumble_beeps_? Ha! I know they've been best friends since they were sparklings, but never anything more! Besides Bumblebee is just a scout! If she's going to be romantically involved with some bot, it should be someone who can protect her. Like Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage, or heck even Ratchet," Ironhide exclaimed.

Chromia shrugged, "Why are mechs so weird about the status of other mechs? You don't see me and Arcee squabbling because she's a Prime! And just for the record, I think Bee is much more than meets the eye! I mean, he definitely earned his stripes. And like you said, she can hold her own."

"Whatever!" Ironhide blew off the conversation, pulling Chromia closer to him. She retaliated by placing her head on his shoulder plate.

They stood like that for a while, just watching the sky when Chromia noticed something on the horizon.

"Speak of the devil," Chromia said pointing at the surprisingly speeding Bumblebee. "Were about to find out what's going on!"

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**


	6. Chapter Six: Memories

Okay guys, flashback time! This long chapter will explain some of the things in the story, like Optimus not wanting to lose her AGAIN! Action will pick back up in the next chapter! Oh by the way I use a lot of cybertronian time units so if you want to know that each time unit means (like mega cycle) go to /wiki/Units_of_time

Sorry about this being so late! I had a little bit of writers block, plus my friend spent the night 2 nights in a row and I had been out at my barn for like 24 hours straight! So since I've gotten back I've been sleeping like all the time! But my mom got sick so it seems that I'm going to have a lot of time at home to write since I cannot drive!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers

**THE AUTOBOT BASE; THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

The sky was starting to turn from orange to a light blue in what seemed to be only a matter of kliks when it was actually about one mega cycle. Many of the other mechs were already out of recharge and about in the base when Bumblebee sped up.

The doors of the slick yellow Camaro opened and Sam jumped, or more like was thrown, out of the car. This was unusual for the young Scout. He cared for Sam more than anything they'd ever seen! How he would ever do something that could even give Samuel James Witwicky a scratch was crazy.

Bee quickly sped past everyone not stopping to talk. He was headed to where everyone's quarters were located.

An intrigued yet concerned Chromia swiftly moved in order to follow him. A less excited Ironhide followed, giving confused glances at the other bots as they went back to their regular morning routines.

Transforming by doing a summersault Bumblebee then he pushed himself from the floor into a jump and land only a few feet from the doors of Optimus' quarters. As Bee knocked on the door all his fear about confronting Optimus was replaced with guilt, sorrow, and worry.

"So, what were you and Arcee up too out there?" Chromia asked with a wink as she strolled up. But Bee said nothing, as if she wasn't there.

Not wanting to upset the mech anymore than he already was, Chromia decided to pop a joke, "Listen I know you two were out together, me and Ironhide figured it out. So where is she? Did you lose her or something?"

Bee just gave her the most devastated look ever! But she could tell it wasn't from her, miss blabber mouth, finding out about his trip with Arcee. It was because the answer to her last question was a yes.

Chromia started to spring and energon leak in her optics when Ironhide walked up. She grabbed him tightly around his arm and just cried. Ironhide was really confused now. He rubbed her back gently while looking at Bumblebee, "what did you do?" he asked with a heavy glare demanding and explanation.

"Well aren't you guys up early," Elita One said a little sleepily, as she opened the door. She just been woken up out of recharge. "What do you need?"

"It's about your daughter…" Bumblebee started, before being cut off by Elita, to tired for a long conversation.

"Oh yes, Arcee. Listen, we thought, she would ask you if she could go with you to pick up Carly. We decided that since she's due for an upgrade that she should get out a little so she can be prepared. But we want to have two escorts go with you," Elita told them. All the sudden she looked up. She noticed the sadness in everyone there and knew Bumblebee asking her wasn't what was going on.

"Oh no! Optimus come here," she yelled over to her spark mate, with energon also running down her check plates.

Optimus ran over, "What's the matter?" He asked mimicking Ironhide's position.

"Airreon…was captured…by Megatron," Bee said, energon collecting in his optics as well.

Everybot gasped. Megatron was back in action? He had Arcee?

"Sir we were…" Bumblebee started in when he was interrupted by Optimus.

Optimus had a similar expression on his face as Bumblebee but on the inside he felt 100 times worse. "I have a pretty good idea of what happened but you will explain later! Now we need to get all autobots out there before Megatron finds out that she is mine….a Prime," Optimus had more fear in his voice then he'd ever let on before. He pushed past them, running to where the other bots were.

"Everyone," Optimus announced, "I need you front and center…NOW!"

The Autobots hurried over, hearing the concern and uneasiness in his voice. "What is it boss bot? Should it be a concern for Major William Lennox?" One of the other bots asked.

"No time. Airreon was captured by-by Megatron. We need to get there before anything happens to her or before he learns anything," everyone gasped at the news and looked over to Bumblebee. They now knew why he was so urgent earlier. "Bumblebee will lead us to the place they took her, and from there we will track them to their new base, may that be in near or far," as he informed everyone of the plan many of the other bots shocked faces turned to frowns of curiosity. Each and every Autobots started to have ideas on why Bumblebee and Arcee were out together.

"Autobots, get ready to transform and roll," Optimus started to say his famous words when he noticed his spark mate running toward him.

"Wait! I want to go with you," she yelled.

"No! It's too dangerous! Plus if Megatron gets his hand on all of my family…." He paused, thinking about the horrible things that would happen.

"But she's my daughter," Elita One said back.

"Then stay here in case she comes back! She will most likely need medical attention," Optimus pleaded.

Elita sighed. On the inside she knew he was right and she finally gave in, "Fine, just promise both of you come back."

Optimus nodded, though he knew what happened that last time he made such promises. "Roll out," he yelled.

As everyone transformed Chromia walked past Bumblebee to Ironhide so they could drive together. "You were right Ironhide, my best friend does need someone who can protect her," she said smugly to Ironhide loud enough that Bee could hear.

And with that they were off to find everyone's favorite femme, with the hopes she was okay.

Optimus thought about what HAD happened eons ago.

Since before they'd been reconstructed by Alpha Trion he and Elita One had a romance going on. When the war still looked in favor of the Autobots he and Elita had spark merged, creating Airreon Prime One. Soon after that, however, the war got worse and Optimus plus many other mechs, including a fairly young Bumblebee, had to leave for Earth on the ARK. Elita and a few other femmes wanted to go with them so his daughter could be more heavily protected by all the strong mechs. But because Optimus was certain Megatron would follow his arch enemy and told them it was too dangerous but that they should watch over Cybertron instead. Because of her importance as a Prime, Airreon was given an undercover name; Arcee, which she grew to love over time. She bravely fought alongside her mother against shockwave and his minions, even with the lack on energon, while everyone was on Earth. Optimus had promised he would be back, but never had the chance to return. He became cold and almost emotionless for a while, until they met Sam. Sam temporarily filled the whole in everyone's heart for having to lost their friends and families.

The femmes on Cybertron finally had to split up into groups and leave the dead planet in hopes for finding energon and family. Elita One, Arcee, and Chromia spilt up in one group searching the Milky Way galaxy. To their luck they received a message from Optimus inviting 'any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars' to join them on Earth. The ecstatic femmes arrived just in time for Optimus' death. This put a lot of stress on them. They were already actively involved in the war on Earth but with this they became more serious. In Egypt they fought super hard so that Sam could save the big mech resulting in many injuries to all three, the worst being to Arcee. Optimus felt very guiltily because of this and decided to put Arcee in extensive warrior training before letting her back out alone.

_I should've known that I couldn't prevent the worst. It was destiny for her to have her first confrontation with Megatron and I should not have been as overly protective as I was, _he thought.

Meanwhile in the convoy many conversations were going on in private comlinks. Some included Bee and others did not.

The ones that did were usually mechs harassing Bumblebee.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were also upset since they liked Arcee, however, the two tried to make the light of things to put themselves more at ease and to seem strong.

"Hey 'messenger' I think you totally found a new way to upset boss bot," Sideswipe said a in a private comlink with his brother Sunstreaker and with the little mech that caused it all, Bumblebee.

"Yeah, go on a 'date' with his daughter," Sunstreaker joked playing with the word 'date'.

Bumblebee didn't answer. He felt sick inside. _They're right you know. How could've you brought Airreon out and lose her? You're an idiot for disobeying Optimus and liking his daughter alone. _He thought.

Noticing Bee's uneasiness because of his lack of an answer, a more sympathetic Sunstreaker tried to comfort him a little, "Hey she'll be fine. If Megatron is trying to get to Optimus by doing this then he won't kill Arcee now will he? Besides she is the toughest femme I've ever met. If anybody can withstand it all it will be her. And maybe she will use her special power on him."

"She hasn't even discovered it yet," Sides said coldly.

Bumblebee just sped up trying to get away from it all.

The little scout and the boss bot were both lost in thought. This was going to be a long drive for them.

**THIS WAS A LITTLE DIFFICULT TO WRITE. IN CASE YOU HAVENT FIGURED IT OUT ALREADY THIS IS KINDA A MIX OF THE NEW TRANSFORMERS MOVIES AND THE G1 SEREIES, SO MAKING THE TWO MATCH UP STORY WISE WAS INTERESTING. TELL ME IF I DID A GOOD JOB! AND I PROMISE ACTION WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO.**

**SHEABEE IS OUT! PEACE!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Battle Cry

I know that there are more Autobots and Decepticons then the ones told in this chapter and the overall story but I'm mainly just focusing on these characters.

OO and btw the 13th thru the 15th I will most likely post anything because I have a ROTC meet on those days! OMG SO EXCITED! And today Im going somewhere! And this weekend I hope to go see my horse. It may not be a while until the next update but I promise to update!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own transformers

**THE STOPLIGHT WHERE ARCEE WAS TAKEN; THRID PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

The place where Arcee had been taken was still deserted when Optimus and his team arrived. A first glance the place looked the same as when Bumblebee left it, but Optimus noticed on subtle change. Carved in the ground were numbers, coordinates actually.

"Looks like Megatron wants us to find him," Ratchet stated.

"Autobots, I believe that we are headed into a trap. Since she is my family, I must go, but you all have a choice. I will respect any decision to return to base and be safe from harm and the potential threat of being offlined," Optimus said with his back turned from the rest of the team. His Optics here set dead in front of him.

There were whispers among the other bots. Bumblebee tired of the others uneasiness and decided to be the first to speak up.

"With all due respect sir, she isn't just your family, she has become family for all of us. We all love her and would do anything to keep her online and safe. I am ready to but my life on the line of your and my family member. Anyone here that doesn't feel the same way shouldn't even be called an Autobot," Bee told his commander and comrades with much compassion.

Everybody seemed shocked before realizing he was right. "I will go, for Arcee," Sideswipe said joining the deadly mission.

Soon everybot had pledged their allegiance to Optimus and finding his daughter. This made him simile. "Yeah, fire it up Optimus," Ratchet added, talking about his map to find the coordinates.

"It seems that these coordinates lead to somewhere 230 miles from here! Transform and Roll out," he yelled and everybody gladly did so.

**NEAR THE DECEPTICON BASE; ARCEE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I felt real weak. Again I had been knocked out. That little bitch, Starscream, had shocked me over and over again. He, however got tired of my lack of reaction and just shot be with his null ray, causing me to go into temporary stasis. Now I felt weaker than ever before. My circuits are fried and my energon levels draining, because of my wounds.

I wasn't in the Decepticon base anymore, but more like outside of it. My cuffs were attached to a concrete pillar. I must've been out for a while because I could hear motors running, as if they were coming closer. I recognized most of them and figured it was my father and the others coming to save me. Though I was happy about being saved I couldn't help be upset by their coming, I mean Megatron must've been prepared for this.

"It seems that Optimus took the bait," Megatron smirked.

"You'll never get the best of any of them," I yelled struggling to get free.

"Oh really? If your father is nearly protective as I think I will have him wrapped around my finger," His evilness sneered. "Shockwave, hold her," he then said noticing my failing attempts to break free.

Shockwave used his worm things to surround my body and lift me and the pillar I was attached to up off the ground.

"You are such a dick," I said but Megatron just ignored me!

"Don't try to ruin this for us," Starscream said, "It won't work."

Ugh! Now I hate Decepticons even more then I did before.

**NEAR THE DECEPTICON BASE; THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Optimus and the others pulled up a few yards away from his their enemy and transformed. "Megatron," he said getting into his battle posture.

"I wouldn't if I were you Optimus Prime. You wouldn't want her; the next leader of the Autobots and descendent of Primus to get hurt would you," Megatron said gesturing to Arcee.

Optimus looked up at her. He frowned deeply, for many reasons. Not only had Megatron found about his secret, for the first time in his life Megatron was right about this. He started to slump out of his battle stance.

"NO! OPTIMUS, DAD, PLEASE DON'T! AHHH," Arcee was pleading her father to not give in. She wasn't capable of leading the Autobots yet and she knew this planet wouldn't survive without him. Shockwave quickly made his tentacles tighten their grip around her making her scream before shutting up.

That little distraction, was all a little yellow Camaro need to get into action. Unnoticed he transformed and right when Mega-aft wasn't looking, rammed his leg causing him to stumble over backwards. By the time Megatron realized what happened Optimus had jumped and landed on his "brother", as he once called him, and just started pounding his face with rage.

Megatron quickly retaliated by pushing his cannon into Optimus' chassis, blasting the Leader of the Autobots back. "You didn't think that the Leader of the Decepticons would be that easy to defeat would you?" Megatron questioned getting back up. Optimus drew his primary weapon, his sword, from its sheath and charged at Megatron. His evilness quickly did the same.

As their swords clashed together sparks flew. "Where is Elita One? Doesn't she love her daughter enough to fight for her?" Megatron ask trying to aggravate his attacker. Unfortunately it worked. Optimus changed weapons and was now blasting at Megatron.

"Let's take this elsewhere shall we?" Megatron transformed and started to fly away, expecting the Prime to follow him. Instead Optimus grabbed on to the sides of this plane/tank form and held on sending them both flying thru the air.

**SIDES AND STREAKER VS. SOUNDWAVE; THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

The two brothers; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, had paired off to fight Soundwave. Soundwave was very powerful, yet he chose his sword to fight. He was a more up close and personal kinda guy. He however had also dispatched Laserbeak to join him against his enemies.

"Prepare to join the well of Allsparks Decepti_creep_," The two bots yelled. They withdrew their lasers and started shooting. Soundwave dodged most of the shots but was a little overwhelmed. Thinking they had the upper hand the brothers started to close in on their enemy when Laserbeak flew up. The transforming bird thing shot and the back of Sunstreaker's head, causing him to collapse.

"Sunstreaker! Streaker, get up! AHHH," Sides yelled as Soundwave swung his sword down by his face. It only scraped his shoulder plate but if Sideswipe hadn't noticed he would be offline!

"All right bitch," Sides said getting up changing his weapon form a gun to his blade, "you want some? COME AND GET IT!" He yelled charging the bigger mech!

They did servo to servo combat for a while until Laserbeak joined them again. The annoying peasant used razors in his tail to cut up Sideswipe's back and legs! He collapsed to his knees, a small pool of energon starting to form on the ground, but he kept fighting none the less. When Laserbeak starting shooting at him again, this time he pulled out his gun and shot him, temporarily, out of the sky! And again Soundwave took advantage of his little distraction and knocked his attacker upside the head! Sides finally fell. Soundwave walked up to deliver the final blow when his shoulder plate was shot by an angry Sunstreaker.

"No you DON'T," he yelled! And the combat continued.

**BUMBLEBEE AND STARSCREAM; THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Bumblebee at this point had anger and rage toward every Decepticon that functions, however he blamed Starscream for most of it. The way he saw it Starscream was responsible for Arcee's capture and he was just overall a jerk that needed to be put in his place. Bumblebee drove up to Starscream and transformed, a nasty glare upon his face.

"Well aren't I a lucky one, I've been given the honor to squash a bug," Starscream smirked.

Bee made a few angry toned beeps in a reply before pulling out his gun and shooting at the con.

"How dare you shoot at me you Autobot scum, I will TERMINATE YOU," the angry jerk yelled before shooting Bee in the knee with his null ray. This caused the scout to grab his knee from the pain, leaving him vulnerable to another attack. Starscream took advantage of this opening and shot Bumblebee again in the center of his chassis and on the other knee. Inevitably the young bot fell over backwards.

When he looked up Starscream was standing over him, his gun in Bee's face. "You know what I don't understand? Why that Prime, Arcee, would like a mech like you. I mean….your nothing and cannot even talk right and she is a Prime," Starscream told Bee smugly while charging his gun up to prepare to blast the little mech into nothingness. "Oh well, I just hope she's watching…AHHH!"

Bumblebee had kicked his legs out from under his attacker and pushed him down. Now the tides had turned in his favor he was the one over his attacker with the gun in Screamers face. Unfortunately Bee has a lot to learn in combat and was easily pushed off.

"Well then be like that," Screamer said transforming into his F-22 Raptor jet form and took off.

Bee wasn't finished with him yet, however, so he also took and followed his enemy.

**IRONHIDE, CHROMIA, AND RATCHET VS. SHOCKWAVE; THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Ironhide and Ratchet; they were the most skilled Autobot warriors next to Optimus Prime himself. Same goes for Shockwave. Shockwave was the most worthy opponent next to the Leader of the Decepticons, Megatron.

The two mechs were trying to distract Shockwave long enough for Chromia to set Arcee free.

"Come at me bro," Ratchet yelled.

"No! Over here," Ironhide taunted, shaking his aft at the con.

Shockwave was terribly confused, but his grip on Arcee remained the same. "Come on guys you can do better than that," she yelled.

"Were trying femme! Over here you one-optic-freak," Ironhide yelled.

Now if there is one thing Shockwave hated was being teased because of his lack of one optic. He transformed into an oversized Cybertronian gun and shot at both of them. He must've been real mad because Shockwave almost never transformed. But because of his anger he only squeezed Arcee tighter.

"AHH," she yelled.

"Guys he going to squeezed her to death," Chromia shouted, her voice full of worry.

"Okay! Okay!" Ratchet yelled. The two were trying as hard as they could, doing flips and twists at the same time to avoid Shockwave's wrath.

Ironhide was using his prized cannons on everything that could make Shockwave weaker, even Shockwave himself, but nothing was working. He turned to say something to his partner but was shot down. "We need to do something," he said while lying on his back.

"Hmm, I have an idea! HEY SHOCKWAVE do you think your strong?" Ratchet asked being shot off his feet as an answer. "Well if you're so strong why aren't you the Decepticon leader?"

The con frowned deeply, but then his expressions softened. _Why aren't I the Decepticon leader? _He thought.

Shockwave's expressions weren't the only things to soften, however. Because he was distracted his tentacles also loosened their grip

"NOW," Ratchet yelled to Chromia.

Chromia quickly retaliated by throwing a blade through holes made when the tentacles loosed its grip and hit the cybernetic chain on Arcee's feet causing the ones around her feet to deactivate. With her feet free Arcee used the spikes on her heals to kick the tentacles. In return Shockwave screeched in pain and loosed his grip on her even more. Arcee then kick the base of the concrete pillar causing it to break off and her to completely jump out of the grip on onto the ground.

"Hell yeah," Chromia shouted.

Ratchet ran up and punched Shockwave in his oversized optic. "And that's why Megatron is the leader," he said.

"And that is why you're the smart one," Ironhide told Ratchet earning a chuckle from his partner before they went back to combat.

**ARCEE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I jumped down, but there was still concrete on my back that my abdomen and wrists were attached to. The weight of it all caused me to fall on my face.

I looked up, Ratchet and Ironhide were now being circled by the tentacles that I was just in. My father looked really worn out but was still fighting his wickedness. Sideswipe was lying on the ground, though still functional he had many extensive injuries, while his brother was failing at fighting Soundwave and Laserbeak.

Then I looked over where Bee was. Chromia had just joined him in his fight against Starscream! That is when I saw the most terribly thing ever. Bumblebee got pinned to a wall and got the shit beaten out of him by Starscream.

Starscream, I really hated the bustard.

Screamer then continued to push my crush to the ground and shoot him in the face! He was charged by Chromia, who was also hurt just not as bad, but Bumblebee couldn't even get up off the ground to help her fight!

I started to glow the color blue of my optics.

"No No!" I yelled, gaining attention of the other Decepticons who were now closing in on me as well. But I still couldn't get that image of Bee out of my head!

"No NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" I yelled as loud as I could, but something more happened. An explosion of energy emitted from my body in a burst of blue light. It shattered the concrete on my back and broke off my chains. It was like I was a detonator of a nuclear bomb! My life force, however, shrank as soon as this happened and I fell. My optics slowly fluttered and then everything went black, even before the bluish glow to my surroundings had disappeared.

**IM NOT THE BEST A WRITING BATTLE SENCES SO SORRY IF THAT TURNED OUT KINDA WEIRD, BUT THERES THE ACTION I PRMISED! THE NEXT UPDATE MIGHT NOT BE FOR A WHILE BUT IM NOT SURE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Upgrade

Okay I thought I wasn't going to be able to update, because I was trying to write one long chapter while being very busy. But to keep you guys and gals from getting mad at me for not updating I'm cutting the one long chapter into two shorter ones. Hope you enjoy!

Oh BTW a delta-cycle=around 10 days

A mega-cycle= 1 to 2 hours

A Klik=a minute

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers

**ARCEE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I woke from my recharge, feeling fairly strong again, which was quite relieving. I moved to get in a better position when I realized I couldn't move anything but my head. I looked around, also realizing that this wasn't my quarters. Everything was still a little fuzzy, but I didn't recognize this place at all.

"AAHHH, HELP!" I screamed hoping an Autobot was nearby, though I didn't know whether I was under Autobot, Decepticon or even human control at the moment. My wrists and ankles were locked down to the bed I was on.

With a sudden bust of energy I broke free of my wrist restraints. My face guards ejected and I unsheathed my energon swords, which were seemingly longer and bigger than I last remembered.

I could feel the presence of someone in the room with me. I still couldn't see well so I quickly slashed my ankle cuffs off and point the tip of my blade at the Cybertronian's neck.

I was terrified, "Did you really think those could hold me, Decepti_creep_," I said. Soon I heard running footsteps. I pulled out a cannon gun, much like my father's, that I'd never knew I had before and pointed it at where the noise was coming from. "You brought reinforcements?" I asked angrily. "Well, you're going to need them!"

The footstep slowed to a halt, making me smile. "WOAH! Airreon you're safe, calm down."

I recognized that voice; it was an Autobot…Ratchet! (The use of my real name helped give it away more). My body relaxed. My face guards when back to into their original position and my swords into their sheath. My cannon also went back into my arm/holster. All my new found energy drained and I fell into the mech in front of me's arms. I recognized to be Bumblebee's.

"Bumblebee what happened?" Ratchet asked. I heard the mech make a small beeping sound and shrug as a reply. I felt Bee helping me back on the bed in what I assumed was the med bay of our base.

Lying down now I smiled up at our scout. "Are you okay?" I asked remembering what happened the last time I saw him.

Bumblebee nodded and Ratchet scoffed, "Is he okay? You are the one who causes a huge explosion, then goes in stasis for a delta cycle just to all the sudden wakes up strong enough to break the stasis cuffs we put on you"

"A delta cycle? The last thing I remember was Bee going down and Decepticon troops surrounding me," I said obvious confusion in my voice. "And why did I have stasis cuffs on?"

"We put them on you to keep you from struggling in your sleep while we worked on you! You must've really felt a lot of pain in your recharge from the way you kept squirming and moaning. But what I don't understand is how you all the sudden got strong enough to break the cuffs! I've never seen a bot do that before in my entire career!" the doctor exclaimed.

I looked down at my arms. They seemed more buff then when I last looked at them.

"And since when did you have….face guards….or a…cannon? Or even such…big energon swords?" Bee asked, impressed by my new abilities.

"I don't know," I said examining myself.

"Well we'll find out after I'm done checking your life force. Last time I check it was incredible low. We thought you wouldn't make it. You have no idea what you put your parents through! I've never seen Optimus like that before. A certain little mech here was also more worried than any of the others," he said gesturing to Bumblebee. "He almost never left your side. Not even for recharge. I finally had to make him scat, but he was certain you would awake at any moment. I should've known he was right. You're the toughest femme I've ever met!" I looked over at Bee, his faceplates starting to create steam. I smiled up at him, my face starting to overheat as well.

"Your life force isn't yet at a stable state, so you're going to have to remain in the med bay for a while," Ratchet told me, starting to commence the scan. "By the Allspark! Arcee, your whole design has seemed to change. Among all the new things and more you've gotten you also have a new set of wheels," Ratchet said shocked. I was just as shocked as he was!

"Does that mean…"

"Yes Arcee, you've gotten an upgrade." I was interrupted by my father! He was walking towards me hold my mom's hand! (They are so cute together!) I was so glad to see them! I ran up and gave both a metal crushing hug, earning a little grunt form Optimus.

While in my Dad's arms I looked up and smiled. "You mean Airreon Prime One," I corrected him. He just smiled a big Prime simle back.

"Not only have you gotten your upgrade you've been waiting so 'patiently' for," Elita started, toying with the word patient, "But it seems that you've found your special power, which I believe was the cause for the upgrade."

"You mean that…explosion…was her special power?" my favorite mech asked.

"Yeah sorry about that…" I started in when I was interrupted by my mother again.

"It's not just her ability to create massive explosions like we've never seen before, but to heal! Don't worry sweetie you didn't hurt any of us. That explosion only injured Decepticons, and their base. It seems the energy from it actually healed us Autobots, including our little Bee." She told me.

"Wait," I started taking off the life support thingies, "Does that mean I have a new vehicle mode?" I asked beginning to transform.

I was so happy I was now a 2011 Chevrolet el Camino SS. I revved my engine. "This also means you can go off base. I'm sure Megatron wouldn't want to mess with you know that you have your special powers. However, we need to teach you how to control them, so don't use it anytime soon I could kill you," my dad warned!

"Thanks Dad," I said driving off, even though I knew that Ratchet wouldn't be happy about it.

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

"COME BACK HERE! YOU ARE _NOT_ READY TO DRIVE YET! YOUR LIFE FORCE IS STILL….ooo forget it," Ratchet yelled after the femme, though he knew there was no hope of her hearing him or caring.

Chromia then pulled up and transformed. She had heard all the ruckus and was anxious to see if her best friend had awakened. That was until she saw Bumblebee. She still hadn't forgiven him for putting Arcee's life in danger. She walked past, without even acknowledging his presence, making him oddly uncomfortable.

"Where's Arcee?! Did she wake up?! Is she okay?!" She got all up in Ratchet's face to ask these questions.

"The answer to all the questions is yes," he said shooing her away from his face, "though im not really sure where she is, how okay she will be if we don't get her back here soon," Ratchet complained.

"Ummm…yeah I'm….was just going to do that…will report back…soon," Bee said nervously before driving to where he thought Arcee would be.

"Do you trust him?" Ratchet asked Optimus Prime as Bumblebee drove away quickly.

"He is trying to redeem himself and it is obvious that he cares for my daughter. I do not know if I trust him completely but I know that she trusts him. I did put him back in warrior training with Ironhide and talked to him. But he is getting a hard time from the others. I think he learned his lesson," Optimus replied.

Chromia scoffed. She did not care that it was Optimus who she was disrespecting. She just couldn't believe that he could forgive him so easily. The hot tempered femme drove after Bee, exhaust fuming out of her.

"I may have forgiven him but Chromia has not," Optimus stated, shaking his head.

"Yeah I feel bad for the poor scout," Ratchet told his old friend. He knew what the femme was capable of when she was pissed.

**I'VE ALREADY STARTED TO WRITE CHAPTER NINE! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE ARCEExBUMBLEBEE MOMMENTS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LIKE THAT. THERE WILL BE A LOT OF CONFUSION BETWEEN THE TWO! UMM YEAH! READ AND ****_REVIEW_**** ITS REALLY IMPORTANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS ENJOY MY CHAPTERS TO HELP ME KNOW HOW TO OR NOT TO WRITE THE NEXT ONES!**


	9. Chapter Nine: Dangerous

Okay, sorry I took a long time, but I did warn you! But for all of you who care… I had a real fun time with my horse, friends, and in ROTC while gone. Anyway I would like to make a special shout out to:

Sexxy Malfoy

Thanks for taking the initiative to private message me and express your feeling on how awesome this story is and ask for a request! I don't know if I can fulfill your request but thanks anyway! Thanks all of my fans as well for being so supportive! Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers

**EDGE OF THE AUTOBOT BASE; ARCEE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I drove to the edge of the base and quickly transformed. It was a few miles away from the structure I'd just left. I was going to go for a drive, but all the sudden felt real weak. And I was also a little bit nervous after what had happened. After transforming I nearly passed out when a certain little mech ran up a caught me.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, looking up at him with a giggle.

Bumblebee shrugged, "I came to….make sure…you didn't get hurt…with your life force being….so low." He said, setting me on the ground.

I sat down on the strange earth, It was so different then the ground on Cybertron, and wrapped my arms around my legs. I looked up to watch the sunset, but just got lost in my thoughts. "So you came here just to catch me when I started to fall?" I teased him. Bee nodded and sat down next to me. Half of me really wanted to lean into him like I did that one time on the roof. But I couldn't get myself to do it.

"You okay?" The scout asked me.

"Just thinking," I answered.

_Just tell him!_ Half of my CPU yelled at me.

_No! Show no emotion, none at all! Someone could get hurt! HE could get HURT! Could you live with yourself if you did something to him?_ The other half of my CPU yelled. Apparently it yelled louder because that was the half I listened to.

Bee sensed my uneasiness and grabbed my cheek plates, Turing my head towards his, forcing me to look him in the optics. His optics pleaded me for an explanation, and I couldn't resist. "Bee I…." I started before being cut off by a speeding Chromia.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU TRADER!" Chromia yelled skidding to a stop on my other side and transforming. Bumblebee retaliated by backing up with his servos up.

I stood up, Bee had done nothing wrong, though it was obvious that Chromia blamed him for my capture, but I did nothing. Chromia starting hitting him hard on the chassis with her arm swords. I felt horrible, but still just stood there, looking at my feet!

"GO TELL RATCHET THAT I'VE GOT EVERYTHING UNDERCONTROL AND STAY OUT OF ARCEE'S CPU!" She yelled. Bee looked at me, I could feel it. I looked up at him, an emotionless look on my face. I didn't want him here with me, not while I'm in the state I'm in.

He looked back shocked and hurt, and drove away fast. I only sighed, if only I didn't have to do that.

"What was that?" I asked a little hint of anger in my voice.

"I don't trust him," she answered blowing it off. I could feel my energon get hot, so I decided to forget it off as well. I didn't want to get to angry. The last time I got angry, Cybertronians died. Yes they may have been Decepticons but I still killed them.

"Let's go back to base," I said transforming.

"Primus Arcee! Since when were you an El Camino," she asked shocked.

I transformed back to my robot from and showed off. "That's not all that's changed," I said excitedly. I showed her my energon swords, cannons, and face guards along with my many other new features.

"How?" she asked smiling. She already knew the answer

I grabbed both her servos and smiled big. "UPGRADE!" We shouted in unison, jumping in a circle!

"Well, girly! Let's see if your new vehicle mode is faster than mine," she said transforming and revving her smaller engine, begging for a race.

"You're on!" I yelled transforming and racing off, forgetting about my life force once again.

**BACK AT BASE; ARCEE'S POINT OF VIEW**

We pulled up laughing; of course I had won the race against the two wheeler, even with my energy levels being low. "Looks like we've finally found something Arcee is better at then basketball," Chromia announced transforming at the front of the base.

I followed but felt weak again and almost fell onto my knees. Suddenly two strong arms grabbed mine to help me back up. "Thanks again Bee… Oh thanks guys," I was hoping it was Bumblebee but instead it was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Everyone was in the lounge room in which they sat me down in. Sideswipe sat to my right and Chromia to my left. My father and mother sat in front of me. I looked for Bumblebee, he was as far away from me as he could get. He was sitting with Sam. Ratchet ran up from behind.

"What the frag is wrong with you! Do you want to kill yourself," he yelled at me, but I couldn't help but to smile.

"Lighten up doc bot," Chromia said carelessly, "She was with me. Do you really think I would let her get hurt? Have a seat! The party is about to start." I laughed as he grumbled and walked away.

"Party?" I asked.

"You'll see," she responded.

A few kliks passed before anything happened. I started to doubt my friend when Ironhide stood up. "Attention everybody," he started saying. I face palmed, this was going to one of those long speeches. "As I'm sure you've all heard Arcee has gotten her next upgrade and special power. Don't worry, as far as we know it only hurts Decepticons," he joked.

"Let's test it on Bumblebee," Chromia shouted as a response. Everyone laughed, not knowing she was serious.

"Anyway," Ironhide said with a glare, "She only has one more upgrade to go, but that won't happen until she earns the Matrix of Leadership. But as far as I'm concerned she has earned the title PRIME! This is in celebration of her maturity! She is now ready to be a warrior! But I want to be the first one to put her Energon swords to the test," he joked again.

"You sure about that?" I asked teasing him. Everyone laughed.

"Don't forget she is now mature enough to find a spark mate too," Sideswipe added seductively looking at me. All the mechs looked at me too, but I only looked at Bumblebee. He was trying to avoid eye contact. I cringed at the fact that had hurt him. I started to be able to feel everyone's energon flow thru their wires, like I could before I created the explosion. The feeling almost made me sick.

My father glared at the mech to my right. "Umm yes well congrats Airreon," He said grabbing my servo. I gave it a squeeze! I knew he was proud of me, and if it wasn't for Bee being upset and that sickly feeling I would be the happiest femme in the universe right now.

"Let's do that Earth custom that Sam taught us! Cheers, to a new Prime," my mom added. Everyone raised their energon and drank! Yummm it was good.

**SAM AND BUMBLEBEE; THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Sam and Bumblebee were part of the party, though they didn't act like it. They stayed away from the rest of the crowd, and while Sam made some small conversations with the other mechs and congratulated Arcee, Bee didn't really talk to anyone, not that anyone wanted to talk to him. Most were still angry at him and Bee thought that Arcee had totally showed her feelings when Chromia attacked him.

_I cannot believe she rejected me like that, I thought she was starting to like me! Though maybe she was too weak to fight, or maybe… _

Bee thoughts were cut off by Sam nudging him in the arm, "Hey did you hear that? Arcee is ready to spark mate! Isn't she the one you liked?" He asked the bot with smile.

Bee made an annoyed beeping sound and crossed his arms

"What?" Sam asked.

"She doesn't like me…and she made it clear….ugh I knew I….shouldn't gone for a Prime," Bumblebee pouted.

"Come on Bee! I know she like you! Goodness you are so insecure! But what did she do that makes you think she doesn't like you?" Sam responded.

"She just doesn't…okay!?" He answered angrily.

"Okay, okay. Just remember, she's been through a lot lately. She'll come around. She might even be trying to protect you. Just don't give up," Sam said with a smile. Bee nodded though he was very pessimistic.

**LATER; ARCEE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was back on the roof watching the sunset. I couldn't take how Bee wasn't talking to me! I didn't mean to hurt him. I just don't feel like I am safe to be around. I don't trust myself. Today at the party I could feel everyone's energon flowing thru their bodies. I could feel their weak and strong spots. I knew I could kill anyone of them, especially using my special power. Though I didn't know how to control that power, which was the scary part. They think they're safe because I only hurt the Decepticons last time but I think differently. And if I hurt my family, including Bumblebee, I don't think I could live with myself. I don't think I'm quite ready to be a Prime. Prime, that's what everyone was calling me tonight. Prime this, Prime that. 'Hey Prime I cannot wait to test your skills' and 'Were going to have the Decepticons on the run with Optimus and Arcee'. I mean seriously, was all I was to them? A weapon?

I jumped down and started walking to my quarters when I heard Bumblebee. He was playing the song What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. I felt so bad. I stopped outside his door. I could fell his energon, again, only this time it felt warm. I assumed it was from him being so angry. I wanted to walk in there and apologize and either tell him the truth or make up some Bull Shit excuse but couldn't get myself to. All the sudden the music stopped and I ran to my quarters, even though Ratchet wanted me to recharge in the med bay so he could watch over me and my life force. I however, actually wanted a GOOD recharge.

**The next Day**

I woke up to Ratchet pounding on my door. "COME ON AND WAKE UP. Since you didn't want to recharge in the medical bay like I so kindly asked, now you have to wake up so I can check your LIFE FORCE, which I could've done while you were recharging if you had decided to sleep where I wanted you to," He yelled.

I opened the door and rubbed my optics, "Whatever grumps. Like most bots I cannot sleep on that hard berth like you can," I teasingly mumbled. Sometimes he worked for so long that he fell into recharge there.

"Come on PRIME, we need to give you a quick physical scan if you want to do training again," He said. I cringed at the word Prime but followed him none the less. Like I had a choice anyway, by the time I realized what happened he had grabbed by servo and dragged me into the medical bay.

Unfortunately Bee was in there too! He was getting his chassis checked out because apparently Chromia really hurt it. Luckily it was something Ratchet could easily fix.

"Both of you should've come to me yesterday," Ratchet complained, "Bumblebee, your free to go."

"See you at practice," I said to Bumblebee kindly, but he just blew me off and walked away. Not that I could blame him.

"Actually you should be seeing everyone at practice. Everybot, big and small, want to see you use your new weapons! I will be there too, but for purely medical reasons," he said starting the scan.

"So…am I okay to go. I cannot disappoint my fans," I said a little anxious to go out there and show them what a Prime could do. They want a weapon? Well that's exactly what they're going to get.

"Fine, but let me know if you're feeling sick," he said a kind and generally concerned look on his face.

"Yes, yes!" I said running out the door, "see you at the training arena." I could hear him sigh and chuckle before I exited the room. For a Prime I was pretty crazy.

When I ran up in the training arena everyone was already there. "Where have you been Prime?" Ironhide asked.

I pointed at Ratchet, he was walking thru the door. I assumed he wouldn't care; he was used to being blamed for things. I was right too. All that Ratchet did was shrug and say, "she needs a physical scan."

I laughed and how he didn't care at all, but Ironhide just scowled. "Well then missy, let's see what you got," he challenged me. I smiled as we both got into the defensive position. He was finally going to know that he wasn't the toughest bot like he thought.

My face guards came out causing and 'ooo' form the crowd. I lunged at him first with my energon swords. He tried to defend himself with his arm, which had his biggest cannon on it ready to shoot. I quickly deflected it though and shot him on the shoulder plate with my cannons. Then I shot him by the feet. He started to fall when I ran behind him and kicked his back, pushing him up right again. He shot at me with his cannon, but I jumped out of the way. Now I was in his face, beating the scrap out of him with my swords. Soon Ironhide fell on his back. He was leaking a little bit of energon. I finished the fight by pointing my sword at his throat.

"You older mech cannot compete against my strength, agility, speed and power like you used to be able too," I laughed. Even Chromia, who was helping her 'boyfriend' up, was laughing at how easily beaten he was.

EVEN RATCHET CHUCKED at the sight. "I thought Arcee was the one who was going to need medical attention, not you," he said.

"Yeah well I was going easy on her! Who else would like to try to fight against Miss Prime here," he said.

All the sudden Bee was standing in the middle of the arena with a little help from Chromia.

Everyone laughed but we were serious. As we started to walk in a sparring circle I thought how I didn't want to hurt him like I had my trainer when all the sudden I was shot!

"AHH," I screamed. Bumblebee was smirking. Though was in a lot of pain! He had hit me right near my previously severed wire was, causing it to create sparks. "Ow man that really hurt what is your problem?"

"You're a….Prime right? You should be able….to take it!" he shrugged.

So much anger filled my body. I could feel my energon run hot before I yelled, "IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU BOTS? A PRIME! IS MY ONLY USE TO BE STRONG AND KICK AFT? WELL SCREW YOU TOO!" All the sudden I could feel his energon, and all his weak points strongly. My eyes lit up with a bright blue light. And then an explosion went off right underneath him, scorching his feet, which had always been one of his weak points after his legs got blown off by Starscream in 2007.

A blue wind was cascading from my body after it happened. Everyone gasped, even Bumblebee who was no lying on the floor oozing energon. All the sudden it hit me, I CAUSED THE EXPLOSION! After that I pretty much flipped! I knew I wasn't safe. I started to back up as everyone (even Chromia) ran to his aid. My mom tried to comfort me when I turned and drove away! I was going to get out of here so I couldn't hurt anybody else I cared about. I was going to drive until I ran out of energon and then drive another hundred miles after that!

**THIS WAS THE MOST COMPLICATED CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR. CHAPTER 10 IS COMING VERY VERY SOON! IT WAS ACTUALLY PART OF CHAPTER NINE BUT BECAUSE I WANTED TO UPDATE TODAY AND BECAUSE IT WAS GOING TO BE SOOOO LONG, I DECIDED TO SPLIT IT UP…AGAIN! ANY WAY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL GET REAL FLUFFY…I THINK. THINGS DON'T ALWAYS GO AS PLANNED SO YEAH! **

** LUV YOU GUYS! KEEP READING AND KEEP REVIEWING.**


	10. Chapter Ten: Favors

Hey guys! Ready for this?! Okay just before you read I wanted to point out a few things that might help:

Crystallized energon=dried blood

Chassis=chest

Used her filtration system =like breathing in real big

Overheating= like blushing but you whole body heats up.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers

**BUMLEBEE'S POINT OF VIEW (yay I know we've all been waiting for this)**

I was so entirely shocked! They said she couldn't hurt Autobots with her special power. Maybe Sam was right about her trying to protect me.

"HEY!" Ratchet yelled, "Are you okay! Who knew she could do that? Come on let's get you to safety."

"And while ya'll do that, I'll go get Arcee," Sideswipe said puffing out his chest to act all big and buff.

"NO!" I yelled back at both of them for probably the first time. "This was my fault….I have to fix it…I am….going after her," I said struggling to get up, when Chromia grabbed my hand to help me up. "What do you want?" I asked her.

"Just to say, go get her. If anybody could it's you. But if you make her that mad again I will frag you up until you're only a pile of scrap! Got it?" She said. I nodded sheepishly. I was still scared of her. "Well what are you waiting for? GO before Ratchet gets us both!" And with that I was off.

I drove for forever, my feet throbbing harder and harder each mile, my heart throbbing even more. Finally I found Arcee. She was sitting underneath the stoplight at which she was captured. She was crying on the street, holding on to her abdomen where I had shot her. I really must've hurt her, emotionally and physically.

I tip toed up to her, because of how bad my feet now were I couldn't walk right, and just stood there for a few kliks, but Arcee didn't seem to notice me. So I put out my servo and decided to speak up. "Come on… let's go home…before a Decepticon…gets ya," I said a little jokingly. It was the first time I sincerely spoke to her in a solar cycle.

Arcee quickly turned around a pointed her cannon at me. Her whole abdomen was now sparking and leaking all over the place from not getting immediate medical attention after I shot her and from driving so far. Her face streaked blue from her energon tears. I abruptly fell on to my back from the pain of standing and the shock of having her cannon in my chassis. The way I landed had my feet facing her. She looked at the bottom of them. She noticed how badly burnt they were. Arcee had a shocked look on her face, and I could tell she felt horrible.

"What do you care? I hurt you, remember? Why would you want me back at base where I could continue to inflict damage on the ones I love?" She snapped at me putting her gun down. "I would be a better Decepticon than Autobot. But you know I don't have the heart to be one. So tell the others that I am going t be on my own now," she told me forcefully.

I crawled up next to her on my knees and sat down. She turned away from me. But I was not going to let her shun me again. "Well…if you're not going back….neither am I." I stated, crossing my arms and legs. No matter how much being with her hurt me, literally hurt me, I knew I couldn't let her go! I couldn't let her be alone, especially like this.

"But you need medical attention, and if Sideswipe or Chromia found out that you were with me, you'd need even more," she said desperately. I didn't know whether or not she and Sideswipe were together, but at this point I didn't care. I just wanted the old Arcee back.

"Actually…Chromia forgave me… she said I was…the only one…who could get…you back…and by the looks of it…you need more…medical attention…then I do," I said sounding confident but on the inside I was really nervous about her response.

"Well one thing is for sure, she was right," Arcee said sniffling. Then she grabbed my shoulders and I pulled her in for a hug. She grunted because of her abdomen, and then snuggled into my embrace trying to get comfortable.

This shocked me! I thought she was so totally going to reject me again! Wow I must be like awesome! We both pulled away but she remained in my arms, unable to really move because of the shape her wires were in. Holding her was an amazing feeling that made my cheek plates heat up, until I noticed her optics glowing blue once more. Then I felt her tense up. I closed my optics expecting the worse when I heard her sigh in relief and felt her body relax even more than before. I cautiously opened them and saw that the sparking of her lower wires had temporarily stopped.

"Arcee…your healing…powers….are kicking in," I beeped with excitement.

"Not really, only enough to stop the sparking so I don't burn from the inside out," she push out, a little breathless.

"Well…do you think you can…heal my…feet….so that I may…be able to…carry you home?" I asked. I couldn't leave her here, but I also couldn't walk or drive and same went for her who couldn't do either one at the moment as well.

"Ha! I can drive thank you very much," she scoffed moving out of my arms to transform. "Ahh, Ugh, eek," she tried multiple ways to transform from the sitting position, but couldn't perform any of them without bending her abdomen and making it spark again. "Fine! I will try to heal you, but to tell you the truth I don't really know how!" she said moving back toward me.

"You can do it!" I said encouragingly! I mean my feet really hurt.

"I don't know," She started in before I cut her off.

"Just try…for me," I begged with an innocent sounding voice.

"Fine," she said giving into my charm. "Sit so that the bottom of your feet face me," Arcee demanded. I did as I was told; of course I didn't know that I wasn't going to be healed right away.

"OOW! Arcee…what are you….doing?" I asked.

"Getting all the crystallized energon off so it will easier to heal you and so I don't blow your feet off, unless you want to be stranded here," she started in. Ugh she always knew how to screw with my CPU, not that I minded.

My feet started to go numb and it stopped hurting. I wondered if she had already healed me. But I was wrong. Again. All the sudden she had placed her servos on my feet gently. She used her filtration system really quick and the closed her optics. The next time she opened them her optics were glowing and the wind around us started to pick up. Her body gave off a blue light and which then transferred to my feet. This was such an amazing feeling. I started overheating because of her incredible touch and my fans kicked in. I was hoping she couldn't hear them, or at least wouldn't comment on them. And that was also when the light stopped.

Arcee started to pass out when I caught her. My feet felt like gold once more so I stood up and held her bridal style. "Wow…you are the most incredible…femme I've ever met," I commented.

The light in her eyes started to flicker on and off, but it didn't really worry me. She had been through worse, yet I knew now that she had to get to Ratchet. She used a lot of her life-force to heal me, yet without it either of us couldn't get home. "I better be! I am the only female Prime to have existed and the only Prime to have a special power," Arcee told me, a little out of breath.

"Back to that….Prime thing again?...Well listen….to me….you're not just a….Prime….no you're…must more than that," I said leaning in to whisper in her audio receptor earning a giggle from her.

"You mean it?" she asked look dead in my optics. I started to feel myself heat up again. Curse this body.

"I always….mean what I say," I told her. All the sudden she grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. I didn't really know what to do! Not only have I never been kissed like this before but I didn't have time to act. Before I knew what happened it was over and her head was back against the metal muscle of my arm. I felt like an idiot! Though I didn't really have my lips available because of the mouth piece Ratchet made that enables me to talk, I still could do or could've done a few things with it to return the intimate gesture.

"Well? Are going home or what?" she pressed acting as if what just happened didn't happen. She seemed annoyed but being a good friend of hers I could tell she was just 'horsing around' as Sam might call it.

"Yes….Airreon Prime one," I said looking her in the Optic. She hit my chassis for using her full name but I knew she liked it. Then she slowly fell in recharge for a while.

We were about half way home when Arcee woke up. I could tell because she started to try and talk to me but could never get a complete thought out! HA! Who knew that she wouldn't be a morning person for once? Eventually she started hitting me on my right shoulder plate. Her way of indicating she wanted something. "Yes Airreon," I said with a smile! She could be so funny but tough at the same time.

"I want to try and walk now," she said; struggling so stretch her limbs and get her energon flowing more freely.

"I don't know… what about…your wires?" I said. I couldn't let her hurt herself again. But even at this weak state she was stronger than me, so I already had an idea of who would win this battle.

"It would actually be best if I got moving so my energon doesn't crystallize in my wires," she told me. But soon she noticed I was going to hold my ground so she played a different set of cards. "Just let me try. You owe me that in order to return the favor," she smirked at me.

I pretty much flipped. I didn't think she'd bring the kiss up again, if that was even what she was talking about it. "Uuuhhhh….What favor?" I asked nervously.

She rolled her optics at me, "I healed you remember?" she 'asked' me.

"Oh that," I said my energon starting to run hot once more. "Well isn't carrying you back to base good enough for you?" I joked around.

"Just let me down, NOW," She yelled at me using the dagger on the back of her heal to lightly kick me in the side, but hard enough to get the point across.

"Okay okay…be we are not…racing," I chuckled putting her down on the ground.

"Well you know me," She giggled as I set her down. "ahhh, that's better," She sighed as her feet touched the sweet Earth of this planet. She did a few basic stretches that Ironhide taught her to help loosen up her wires. "Okay I think we're ready to go," she stated cheerfully but as she started to walk she lost her balance and almost fell on her face.

"I gotcha," I said catching her by the arms.

"Primus Bee! You really know how to catch a femme. I mean isn't this like the third time you've caught me! I know you do a way better job than Sides and Streaker! Ha! I need to get better at walking," she exclaimed laughing at herself, but she did give me genuine compliments making my spark flicker.

With my help I wrapped her right arm around my neck and helped support her walk. If Ratchet had a say in anything we did Arcee would still be in the med bay from her time with Megatron.

We started to have long conversations about some of the crazy things we used to do. We were laughing and she was starting to walk better, but Arcee still kept her arm around my neck. I was very content even though my feet were starting to become sore once more for walking as long as we were.

"Hey do you remember when we started the prank war with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" Arcee asked.

"YES….Ha…I don't think I've ever seen…..them angry like….that before," I said with a laugh. But one look at her face and it was clear that I had said the wrong thing.

"How did they, or everyone really, look when I used my powers against you?" She asked me again. I didn't really see where this was going however.

"I don't know….hmmm…..Shocked and….some a little….devastated…why," I told her ending it with a question. I was going to get the bottom of this.

"Well do you think they are still mad at me? I mean will they be mad at me from the moment we walk into the base? I don't want to be yelled at or not forgiven or anything." She said worry consuming her voice.

"Airreon…how could you…even ask that?...We all love you…Why would we….not forgive you?...Even I forgave you…and you almost…blew my foot off!" I exclaimed stopping in my tracks. If only she knew how much they love her, how much I LOVE HER.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Don't you remember?...I always…mean what I say," I told her once more trying to get a sparkle in my optic.

"Yeah," she giggled answering my question but blowing off the topic. "Do you mind carrying me again? I think I lost all my new found energy." She stated as I picked her up bridal style once more. "Oh Bee! I love you so much," she said falling into recharge.

I almost fell on my face! Did Arcee just say what I thought she did? She had never ever even said something even remotely close to that to me before! I brought her recharging form closer to my body. I was never going to let her go and get hurt again.

Finally we arrived at base. My feet were once more cut up. But I couldn't feel pain, only an overwhelming feeling of love in my spark.

Optimus was waiting at the entrance of the base when I walked up. He was holding Elita's servo, worry written all over their faces.

I handed her over to Optimus Prime's open arms which unfortunately work her up. She looked up at Optimus' bright bright blue optics like her own. "Daddy," she whimpered before realizing where she was. "Ugh just get me some energon and replace these dysfunctional wires," she moaned shifting her position in her Dad's arms and pointing at Ratchet.

Optimus chuckled and looked at me. "Thank you," he said before walking away with Arcee and Elita, who was holding her daughter's servo.

Chromia also came over to me and gently squeezed one of my shoulder plates. "Good job," she told me before going back into Ironhide's arms and walking in the same direction boss bot did. Ironhide didn't look at me, but I assumed was better than the last time he did and he glared at me. Sideswipe the other had came over and glared at me so hard it almost seemed to burn a hole through me. Then he quickly walked away with his brother.

Arcee shouldn't be the one worried about being forgiven. Many had already forgiven me but some still remained to seem angry. I'm just glad one of those bots wasn't Airreon. Wow! I have to go tell Sam.

**I KNOW ARCEE SEEMS LIKE A WIMP IN THIS CHAPTER SO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SHE IS GOING TO GO BACK TO BEING BAD ASS! HOPE YOU LIKE READING IN BEE'S POINT OF VIEW! DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY FACEBOOK PAGE AND YOUTUBE CHANNEL! ON MY FACEBOOK PAGE YOU CAN READ SNEAK PEAKS, PHOTOS AND EXCULSIVE INFORMATION. FOR MORE INFORMATION ON MY PAGE GO TO MY FANFICITON PROFILE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SO READ AND REVIEW! PlEaSe pREtTy PlEaSe! **


	11. Chapter Eleven: Made for Each Other

Who saw the new episode of Transformers Prime? Well if you didn't you should because it was SO EPIC!

Shout out to TheLegacy79 once more! He is the only one to have commented on all my chapters and one of the first people to read them each and every time! Thanks man! Its cause of people like you that I still write! Love you! Now all of you prepare of some epic Transformers while I go watch the movie!

Oh and I reread my whole story and I want to say sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes. But you can still understand it so whatever! Let's just say that I am NOT going back to edit them! LOL!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers

**IN THE MEDICAL BAY; THIRD PERESON POINT OF VIEW**

Arcee woke up in the med bay of the Autobot NEST base once more. She wasn't surprised this time however.

_Did I really say 'I love you' to Bumblebee or was I dreaming? Oh well, if I did it was about time he found out, even if he doesn't like me back. Primes aren't scared of anything, even rejection!_The young femme thought.

She turned to find Bee in the berth next to her. Ratchet was talking to him quietly, thinking she was still recharging.

"Your feet are in much better condition than before you left. What did she did to you?" Ratchet asked the yellow and black mech.

"She healed me….with her…special power. I shouldn't have…let her….but I had no choice," he answered.

"Ugh you've got to stop hurting her and yourself! I mean if I have to fix your feet one more time they will be where your servos are," the older bot complained.

"But he didn't hurt himself or me! I hurt him but made up for it," Arcee carelessly stated swinging her legs over the side of the berth to face to two mechs.

Bumblebee winked at her and Ratchet jumped, not knowing she was up. "Oh, now you're up", he grumbled, "Bee give a few minutes for your feet to cool off and then you can leave if you wish. Though you probably won't," he told Bee saying the last part under his 'breath'. "And you," he exclaimed pointing at her, "your medical training has paid off! For the most part all you did need was energon and for me to replace your wires and not only that but you healed Bumblebee! But your mom now wants to talk to you so do get too excited," he finished walking out the door to meet Elita One before she talked to her daughter.

"Awww why me?" she asked looking at Bumblebee. He shrugged and laid back down on his berth.

Ratchet walked over to Elita and pulled her aside.

"Before you go in there I just want to let you know that she is basically fine. Her sprits and strength returned in full, unfortunately," he said earning a giggle form the mother because of his little sarcasm. "But," he started in again. "Her life force and energon readings still aren't the same as they were before being attacked my Megatron. I fear she has overused her special power and that those two things may never be the same again," he sighed.

"Oh my! Well go break the news to Optimus. He won't like it but should keep a level head. I won't tell Airreon quite yet but I will talk to her about her special power," she said over her shoulder entering the medical bay.

"Hi Mom!" Arcee squealed running over to give Elita One a hug!

"Hi Airreon my daughter and our scout Bumblebee," she said gracefully sitting on Arcee's berth in the med bay and gesturing for her daughter to follow her lead.

"Mom, what happened to me involving my powers?" Arcee asked the older femme.

"I know how you are or were feeling. Trust me; you can ask your father, I went through the same thing. When I was reconstructed from Ariel to Elita One by Alpha Trion I earned my special power, unlike you who were born with it being related to me. I discovered it when I got extremely emotional one day and my life was in danger just like how yours was. After that I was and still am, able to feel everyone's energon flow thru their bodies, the temperature of their energon, and where their weak and strong spots are," Elita told her.

"Same with me!" Arcee said excited that someone understood her.

_That means Airreon could feel when I overheated, she doesn't have to hear my fans to know. It means she knew my emotions all along or at least after her encounter with Megatron. I've said it once and I'll say it to myself again; curse this body I am confined to. _Bumblebee told himself.

"But I can hurt the autobots and you can't." Arcee said solemnly once more.

"On the contrary," Elita continued. "I can as well, and I did. I was worried you would run into this problem but I assumed it wouldn't so soon after the first time you used it. Luckily I was able to get help from Alpha Trion. Together we learned to control the powers. This is the good news. I can help you like he helped me. Because you've passed your warrior training you now can start power training with me. We will get you as under control as you will get," she smiled at her daughter joking around at the end.

Arcee laughed and turned to Bumblebee as her mom got up to leave. "Ya here that?! I won't be hurting you anymore! Thanks mom," She said excitedly.

Bee smiled big and chirped at Elita as a thank you as well.

"No problem guys. Now get some rest Airreon, you are still recovering," Elita said with a smile as she walked out to find her spark mate.

"But I'm not tired, ugh," Arcee complained. "Wait I got an idea! In medical training Ratchet told me a story of how Optimus healed my mother my disengaging his power filter and placing it in one of her power ports in her abdomen."

"Yeah…we've all heard…that one… Where are you going…with this?" he asked quizzically.

"Just hear me out. Maybe the same will work for us. I recover faster and you can be credited with healing me," she said with enthusiasm.

"But will it even work…It only worked for your… parents because they were…designed for each other…both by Alpha Trion….We are completely different," he said.

"If it doesn't work it doesn't work, it won't hurt me or anything. So what are you worried about? You're not wuss are you?" She joke teasingly.

"Fine…but we should… be having…Optimus do this." Bee gave in.

"Meh, he isn't here right now and you are so whatever." Arcee laid down and Bumblebee placed his power filter in her abdomen. "Ahh that feels good," Arcee said sub-consciously forgetting how awkward it sounded.

"Is it working?" Bee asked concerned.

"Yeah! It's like I can feel my life force going up! I guess we were made for each other. In a few kliks you can disconnect your filter if you want," the femme told him.

This got the young mech thinking. "Hey Airreon…did you really mean….what you said…on the way home?" he asked shyly. _What if she didn't remember._

"What part of our journey do you mean?" she responded suspiciously.

"Let me rephrase myself…did you mean….the last thing…you said to me…before we got home?" he tried again, finally disengaging his power filter and placing it back inside his own abdomen.

She shot up, "So it wasn't a dream, I did really say 'I love you' didn't I?" Bumblebee nodded sheepishly. He had never been this worried about an answer in his life. "Well you do you even ask? Don't I always mean what I say?" she asked using his own words.

He picked her up and spun her around. "Oh yes! Yes YEs YES," he exclaimed earning a squeal and a giggle from his femme. "Airreon….you have no idea…how long…I've waited for this!"

"Your right I don't know how long you've waited but also don't know how long I've waited too! Oh and by the way just because we are together doesn't mean you have to call me by my real name," she pointed out to her mechfriend.

"I know… but I want to," Bee said smiling. "Oh…should we tell your dad…and the others?"

"Umm, no not yet! In time however we will. Come on lets go play a game of Basketball," she demanded with a seductive look on her face, "Unless you have somewhere else to be."

"Oh no…would love to…..Oh and…my love?"

"hmmm?"

"I love you too," Bumblebee told her. She ran up to him and kissed his cheek plate for the second time and grabbed on to his arm as they walked to the basketball 'court'.

**OKAY WELL THAT WAS FUN TO WIRTE! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HIGHLY SIDESWIPE INVOLVED, SO YOU SEE WHERE THAT'S GOING! OH AND I HAVE TO SAY IT: FINALLY TOGETHER BUT THE PROBLEMS ARE NOT OVER AND ITS ONLY BEEN 11 CHAPTERS! LOL I ONLY PLANNED ON HAVING 10 BUT COULDN'T STOP MYSELF FROM WRITING MORE AND MORE! IT MIGHT END UP HAVING 20! THE WORLD WILL NEVER KNOW!**


	12. Chapter Twelve: How to Dance

There is a basketball scene in this story and just let me tell you I know almost nothing about basketball except that in the Generation 1 series they played it once. So if I'm incorrect on anything just pretend that I was correct!

Major shout out to Chinagal1 You are awesome! I was in such a bad mood today and when I saw your reviews I got some happiness back! So thanks

I really have nothing else to say today but LIKE MY PAGE ON FACEBOOK! So let's get on with the story! Read and REVIEW damn it!

Disclaimer: I yes I am sure do NOT own Transformers :(

**SIDESWIPE; THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Sideswipe walked the halls of the Autobot NEST base to the medical bay. He just couldn't stop thinking about Arcee and had to go visit her. She and Bee had been spending a lot of time together which got him worried.

_What if she doesn't like me? What if she likes HIM. Bumblebeeps could never love her as well as I could, which he already proved by putting her in danger. If I had my way he would never see the light of day again! But am I being too hard on him? If Arcee could forgive him can't I?_ The mech pondered.

Sideswipe walked into the Ratchet's medical bay to find that no one was there. "Arcee! Arcee! ARCEE!" He called but no response.

He could feel his spark pulse faster. "I have to go find Ratchet," he said to himself and with that took off running to where he remembered all the other big mechs were last.

**ARCEE AND BUMBLEBEE; THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Arcee threw the ball at her new mechfriend. "Come on Bee show me what you got! I haven't seen you play in like eons! That time off better not have made you a terrible player," she taunted.

"I used to play against your father….I don't think I was that bad," he responded talking the ball.

"Prove it!" she said backing up into a perfect basketball position.

"Okay femme," Bee told her trying to mock her position but utterly failing earning a giggle that caused his check plates to steam.

Bumblebee started to dribble it toward her hoop when she intercepted the ball and started going towards his. She could run fast but Bee, being born with a natural gift of speed, soon caught up with her.

He went for the ball but missed and ran into her elbow causing him to fall back and Arcee made the shot into his hoop.

"Ha! Nothing' but net! SWISH," she screamed. Bee started to get back up when she threw the ball hard onto his upper chassis causing him to lay back down on the floor.

She swiftly made her way over to him. Bee was expecting her to help him up but instead Arcee straddled him, sitting on his abdomen.

"You are real bad at this. That just means I have to teach you. Hmm I hope you're better at a few other things," she commented a seductive look in her optic.

Bumblebee's optics grew about three times their average size and his fans started to kick in. Arcee laughed as she pushed herself up off him and lent him a servo to help him up. Then she walked toward where she felt a small presence in the room.

"Oh hey Sam! Do you need Bee for something?" She asked the fleshling in the corner. Arcee had a feeling that he just saw everything that they did but because her mechfriend was close to Sam she figured he would find out anyway so she wasn't concerned.

"Oh no, I'm good," he answered looking at his guardian.

"Well then would you like to watch me teach Bumblebee how to properly play basketball?" She asked.

"Umm YEAH," Sam responded looking at his mech that he now shared with a Cybertronian femme. Bee felt his gaze and winked at his human. Samuel James Witwicky just face palmed even though underneath his hand he was smiling big. Things were now starting to look up for his life and his best friend's life! What more could he ask for?

**SOMEWHERE ELSE; THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Sideswipe drove to the communication hanger where Optimus was supposed to be meeting some human, probably Lennox.

Ratchet rolled his eyes as he saw the younger bot roll in. "Optimus I thought that this was supposed to be a private war meeting," he grumbled.

Optimus turned and nodded at his old friend and then faced the sliver bot coming at them. "State your business Sideswipe," he asked of the younger bot, he wasn't in the best of mood after finding out about his daughter's health and was even more upset because he had to be at this meeting before going to see her.

Sideswipe transformed and saluted Optimus Prime before turning to the medic. "Where is Arcee?" He asked.

Ratchet seemed annoyed by the simple question, "Well did you check in the Med Bay?" he snapped.

"Yes and she is not there," he answerd more worry in his voice then the wanted to let off.

Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other. Optimus' optics grew in size and the medic sighed rubbing his helm mocking what a human would do if they had a headache before all there bots ran out of the room to go search for the femme.

Just then Major Lennow walked up, "Hey everybody….aww man why does this always happen?" He asked himself noticing the autobots running out of the hanger just as the meeting was about to start.

**THE LOUNGE; THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Bumblebee and Arcee were in the louge with Elita One. Arcee was talking about her training and telling the older femme how she felt so much better. Bumblebee, however, tried to keep his distance and make small talk with Ironhide because he knew that Airreon didn't want the secret out yet and he didn't want to make it obvious to the point where rumors would start.

Just then the three mechs ran in, and when I mean in I mean straight into Arcee.

"Oww, Primus that hurt," he said rubbing her helm while proping herself up on the floor.

Optimus grabbed her waist and brought her back up. "Why aren't you resting? Why weren't you in the medical bay? Why…" Optimus asked of his daughter.

As this was going on Ratchet preformed another scan on her. "By the AllSpark! Optimus! Optimus," he called the leader while double checking his results.

Elita One already knew what go Rachet all excited and touched her spark mate's shoulder plate to make him pay attention. "Optimus listen to our medic," she said sweetly causing the big mech to flinch as he stopped getting all up in Arcee's face and turned to Ratchet.

"What is it?" he asked trying to get himself together.

"Your little Prime she is, umm, miraculously better! Her life force is restored and she is stronger then ever," he told the father, his jaw hanging on its hinge.

"How?" Optimus asked his medic.

"Bumblebee disengaged his power filter and connected to her power port just like you did with me that one time on Cybertron," Elita cut in pride sparkling in her optics. She gestured Bee to come over.

"Why didn't I think of that, good work you two," Optimus praised his daughter and scout, releasing Arcee from his grip.

"It was Airreon's…idea," Bee said.

"Actually it was Alpha Trion's" Airreon commented earning a laugh from the group.

_Maybe he isn't that bad after all; I will talk to him later tonight. _Sideswipe thought to himself.

**SUNDOWN-ARCEE AND BUMBLEBEE; THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Most of the other Autobots had gone to bed, but Arcee and Bumblebee were still watching the sunset, which was becoming a regular thing for them. Well it was a regular thing for Arcee anyway but now Bumblebee was joining her more and more frequently.

Bumblebee was playing the radio in his chest and one of Bee's new favorite songs was on; Rocketeer by Far East Movement. Arcee smiled when he told her why he loved it so much. Soon however the song ended and Crank That (Soulja Boy) by Soulja Boy came on.

"Ugh change it," Airreon complained when Bumblebee's human walked up with his girlfriend.

"No don't! You have to see the dance to it, it gets a lot better when you can dance" he said doing the Soulja Boy earning a giggle from Carly.

"Umm Dance?" Airreon asked, "We never really did that on Cybertron." She stated making the boy and his girl's jaw drop. Bumblebee nodded to show she wasn't kidding.

"Then we have to show you! But not here," Carly stated looking around, worried someone or some bot would see her dance.

"Can we do to your quarters Bee please," Sam begged his car. Bee looked at his femme for approval and she nodded.

The two bots swung down from the roof and walked the humans to Bee's quarters. Arcee trying to make small talk with the humans but couldn't really figure out how. Finally the four arrival and entered the scout's room before he closed the door behind them.

Bumblebee's quarter were cover with black and yellow stripes and had a mural of sports cars racing. There was also a small area for Sam and Carly to sleep, since the two often stayed up talking to the bot. His room was so different then Arcee's. It wasn't more mechly but just more sporty and revolved around the outside world.

"Nice place you got," Airreon told her mechfriend doing a 360 so she could see the whole place. Bee smiled. "So, how do you dance?" she said changing the subject and looking at the humans.

Sam smiled. "Well it's a way to express yourself. There are many different ways. Bee put on Low by Flo Rida," he told his Cybertronian. A funky beat started to play, "good now watch me and Carly."

Sam started serious break dancing while Carly was swaying her hips and dropping it. Bumblebee was doing the only dance he knew how to, the disco. It didn't really fit the song but no one seemed to care. He was also snapping. Airreon stood there motionlessly, optics focused on Sam. Soon the song ended and Bumblebee played another one; Like a G6 by Far East Movement.

"Come on Arcee show us what you can do," Sam beckoned.

"Okay I've been watching you and I think I know what to do," she said gesturing for them to move back. Everyone thought she was going to mock Carly and do the girl way of dancing but instead Airreon did a pin drop, then a standing back flip into a split. From there she did a hand stand which turned into a head spin before ending by making a pose on the floor. Everyone gawked at her.

"Umm wow that was AMAZING," Sam said and Bee nodded agreeing.

"Well that was good but can you do this?" Carly asked the femme as she grabbed her boyfriend and the two started grinding.

Bumblebee and Airreon watched the two intimately dance nervously. Bee rubbed the back of his helm while Airreon blew out a whistle.

Carly laughed, "I'm just kidding, why don't we try a slow dance? Can you play Big Green Tractor by Jason Aldean?" She asked noticing his nervousness.

Soon the slow country song was playing. Sam placed his right hand flat on the small of Carly's back and put his left out to the side, at chest level, inviting her right hand to join his. Their hands were interlocked. He pulled her close to him. Soon the couple was moving clockwise. Shifting their weight to one foot, then every time they hit the 'one' of the four-count beat, give or take, they shifted their weight to the other. And so on.

"This is what you call a slow dance," Carly said resting her head on his and moving her free arm around his waist.

The two Cybertronian watched intently before giving it a whirl. Soon they look at each other and tried to mimic the fleshlings' position. Bumblebee slowly placed his servo on Airreon's back. The touch made the femme move away at first but the she relaxed into it and the two interlocked servos. They started to mock the way the human couple were walking.

Bumblebee felt weak in the knees and pushed the Prime closer to him for support. It was her turn now for her fans to kick in, but instead of pulling him away Airreon rested her head on Bee shoulder plate and put her other servo on his waist.

"Do think Samuel…overheated…when he first…did this too?" Bumblebee asked her.

"I don't think humans can overheat, or at least not like we do," she responded by whispering in Bee's audio receptors. "Besides humans are more used to gentle touch and not the touch you get when fighting a Decepticon," she pointed out earning a chuckle from her mechfriend.

The song ended and another one played. This was also a country song but it was more upbeat. The name of this one was Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood. The couples broke apart. "Oh I know how to dance to this!" Carly yelled hooking her elbow in Sam's. Soon the two were skipping in circle and doing twirls and dips.

The bots knew by this time what to do and mocked the couple. It was a good thing everybody else was asleep because otherwise someone would here the laughs emitting from Bumblebee quarters.

As the night went on and the couples tired the started having small conversations before just lying down on their beds and listening to music.

Airreon and Bumblebee were laying on his berth and Sam and Carly on theirs. The femmes in the group had their heads on their mechs' chassis and the mechs had their arms wrapped around their waists. Bumblebee was still playing music but it was gentler. One song that was playing was Pretty Wings by Maxwell.

Bumblebee was tapping to the beat when his femme turned and looked up at him. "Thank you," she said.

"Anything for you…Airreon," he told her.

All the sudden Arcee went up to give him what was supposed to be a quick goodnight kiss before going to her quarters but it turned into something way more.

Bumblebee reacted faster this time to her gentle touch on his mouth piece. The mech slipped his servos to her back and pulled her closer to him. He then moved his mouth piece and rotated the center speaker to provide a more intimate experience for her. Arcee responded by grabbing the back of his helm and pulled his head closer to hers.

Now Bee was rubbing her back when he hit a sensitive area in her circuitry. She gasped at this, her face and his still connected, but not from pain but the delight and lust it caused her to feel. A shock of lust and delight was also delivered to Bumblebee causing his engine to purr. Airreon smiled in the kiss at this.

"Oh Bee," she mumbled pulling out of the kiss and into a hug.

The mech rolled his center speaker along her neck before responded by saying "Yes my love."

"I think we may be going a bit too far," she said.

He moved Airreon back onto his lap and placed her helm on his metal muscle. "Sorry," he beeped out.

"Not it's okay, because I love you," she said drifting into recharge.

"I love you too," he said more resting his head on hers and following her lead into recharge.

The two humans watched from below and smiled at the 'young' love before deciding to go to 'sleep' themselves.

**The next morning**

It was pretty late in the morning so Sideswipe decided that it was an appropriate time to talk to Bumblebee. He walked to his quarters and heard music playing so he assumed the mech was awake.

"Hey Bee, do you want to go for a drive with me?" He asked knocking on the door, but there was no answer. "Come on Bumble_beeps_, I know you're in there," he shouted, but still no answer.

Sideswipe started to get upset and finally just decided to open the door. What a grave mistake that was. "By the Allspark," he gasped looking at the image of his crush sleeping a top the mech he was going to speak with. The two were fully armored but it still didn't look good.

Bumblebee woke with the sound of his door opening and jumped when he saw Sideswipe. Arcee also woke from recharge at his sudden movement and pulled out her cannons expecting the worse. When she saw Sideswipe glaring at her she was utterly confused until she realized where she was.

"Ahhh!" she screamed pushing herself off Bee and falling onto the floor. She made quick eye contact with her mechfriend with a worried face. This was not good.

**SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE! WELL I HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED IT! I SEE ANOTHER CHAPTER IN THE NEAR FUTURE! **


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Hanger 6

_Sorry that took so long to update. I finally have gotten a break from school so yeah. I got a review saying that Airreon/Arcee was too powerful. Do ya'll agree with that? Do you think I should tune her down some or just keep writing anyway I want and that my story is fine the way it is? Please review or send me a private message with those responses. Also special shout out to _

SoundwavesFemme14

_I do believe that she is one of my biggest fans. Thanks for being so supportive. All of you. And btw happy Thanksgiving._

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS

**BERTHING AREA 3****RD**** PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Sideswipe's eyes dimmed and flickered before all color returned, but in a more deep periwinkle color. Exhaust started smoking from his audio receptors. All that went through his CPU was to kill the young yellow and black mech, who probably tried to touch her, and take Airreon for himself where they would be safe; though he knew she couldn't be won or taken.

_What am I thinking? _Sideswipe thought. _They are my friends no? But then why do I feel this way?_

He stormed out of the berthing area and started walking.

Arcee picked herself up and got herself together and moved out in her bipedal form to catch up with Sideswipe without a word to Bumblebee; her mind was too cluttered to care.

"Sideswipe!" she called after him, grabbing at the heavy armor on his shoulder plate when she caught up. She gently thrust him around so that he faced her. "Umm hi…"

"What the HELL was THAT?!" he yelled pointing down the hall toward where Bumblebee was.

"Well Sides, it wasn't what you think it was. The Bumblebee's fleshlings wanted to teach us how to dance and I kind of fell into recharge afterward and…." Arcee looked up at him and could tell he didn't believe her. "WE DIDN'T INTERPHASE !" Airreon exclaimed her optics lighting up.

Sideswipe cringed and backed up until her eyes dimed back down to reveal she was leaking energon tears.

"Arcee…" Sides said sympathetically, his optics automatically returning to their softer brighter blue color. He grabbed her right servo, "I didn't mean…listen I just don't wasn't him or any other 'ladies man' as Sam calls them, hurting you or prying through your wires and under armor. I'm your friend. I care."

"I know" she responded pulling him in for a hug. Now you see, Cybertronians don't hug that often as humans do, but being around the humans Sam and Carly Arcee picked up the habit. So she forgot that hugging was an intimate gesture. Sideswipe didn't though.

"Life is so much better now but still so stressful," she mumbled into him.

"Well Megatron is still out there and you learning to control you powers to stop him won't be easy like some think," Sideswipe said pushing her away to look into her optics.

Arcee shifted uncomfortably at his actions, with Sideswipe still holding on to her and such. "So…you want to go for a drive or something. Me and Bee have to tell you something important and…." She paused feeling Sideswipe pushing her chassis closer to the point where she could feel him ventilating. He was aslo slipping his fingers in the seams of her armor.

"Ahh! w-what are you doing?" she shrieked pushing him back with a blast from her smallest blaster. "I thought that you knew I was with Bee like in a relationship! I though you didn't want that! I thought that we were friends and you cared," Airreon said backing up.

"Oh I am so sorry Prime! I didn't mean it I was," he was cut off my Arcee transforming and zooming off. "I CAN EXPLAIN I Promise," he called after her but eventually gave up. "Don't go," he whispered to himself somberly.

Off in the distance Sunny chuckled. He had seen the whole thing. He had been trying to find his brother when he stumbled across the scene. He had seen everything from Sideswipe flipping out after he opened Bumble's door, to Arcee running out, to the move Sideswipe put on Airreon.

"Oh I cannot wait to tell the others," he said to himself deviously taking off before his brother noticed him.

**ARCEE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I zoomed to the lounge as fast as I could.

Maybe I was sending mixed messages? Oh I don't know! I feel as confused and jacked up as Samuel when he found out his car was Bumblebee. I quickly smiled inwardly thinking about it taking my attention momentarily off where I was going therefore almost running into Mirage.

"Whoa there little lady," he said courteously as ever.

I skid to a stop transforming quickly as well and turned to Mirage. "Oh I am so sorry," I exclaimed obvious worry on my face.

"Its fine Airreon, actually it's a good thing I ran into you. You are wanted in a meeting in hanger 6. Its right down the hall, the second left after you go through the lounge," he told me.

"Are you sure that they want me in a meeting?" I asked the kind red mech. Not only was I still young and inexperienced, but I was a femme. My dad rarely tried to get us involved in that kind of stuff.

"I am as sure of it as I am sure you are Optimus' daughter," he responded with a grin.

I giggled, "Okay well thanks," I told him. He nodded and I walked slowly toward the lounge.

"Arcee!" Chromia yelled with excitement, "where were you this morning? It's really unlike you to not be up in the morning! Oh well! I have to tell you some stuff, you know about my new relationship, and I have everything planned out for today! First we will…"

I cut her off, "Umm I have a meeting to go to," I said pointing to hanger 6.

"Really? Like the same one Ironhide had to go to?" she asked and I nodded, "Ugh fine but we are hanging out later today got it?" she asked a gleam in her optic and a smirk on her face.

"Fine but I really got to go. Can you get me a cup of energon?" I asked my best friend.

"Sure thing!" she responded joyously. Damn that girl was happy and talkative this morning.

"Okay I will be back to claim that soon," I said walking off to my first meeting, my heavy feet making clanging sounds as I walked to the appropriate hanger. I turned to look at Chromia one more time. She gave me the thumbs up and I went in, energon pumping fast with my nervousness.

**3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Just then Sunstreaker comes zooming in. "You guys have no idea what I am about to tell you but it will blow your mind!" He exclaimed grinning deviously.

"What? What? What?" The twins Skids and Mudflap said excitedly. Sunstreaker had obviously gotten their attention but not just them, but every other bot in the room as well.

"Well don't tell Optimus Prime or Elita One but Arcee is getting some from both my brother Sideswipe and Bumblebee!" He said almost jumping out of his armor.

"No! You're joking right?" Chromia asked quite intrigued.

"No I am not but let me explain," Sunny started in.

**IN HANGER 6 OPTIMUS PRIME'S POINT OF VIEW**

I felt at home on planet Earth really from day one, but it was still awkward to tower over the indigenous life forms, humans, even when they try to get to my level. My optics followed Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps as they walked across the platform to the other humans waiting for the meeting to start. Humans were some of my favorite species, even though they didn't have high patience levels, they had bravery and courage and among my favorite were Lennox and Epps. They didn't care that we were 30 foot tall alien robots only if we had a good shot, like true warriors.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ratchet, my medic, who tapped me on the metal plating of my arm. I turned to him and he pointed at the door. "Ah, so glad you could join us Airreon," I said watching my daughter walk in causally, though I could tell she was a little bit uncomfortable.

"Hello father," she responded bowing in a mocking way. Even when she was snarky she was the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my optics upon. Me and Elita really created a master piece. I would've been crushed if Megatron had gotten her or if they'd never returned to Earth for me.

"Why so formal today?" I asked her with what some of my Autobots called a 'Prime grin' since it wasn't really a full smile.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said walking up next to Ironhide and Ratchet. Since her upgrade she had really gotten a lot taller and was almost their size. Almost.

Ironhide welcomed her by rubbing her helm and Ratchet embraced her shoulder. Their fatherly actions did not surprise me but I was surprised that some of the younger mechs hadn't taken interest in her. Some almost seemed to avoid her. Well I guess it is because if they want to deal with her they have to deal with me first.

"Care to introduce?" Sergeant Epps asked. This didn't surprise me. The femmes on the NEST base were often considered exotic to the humans. The humans rarely saw them and while they knew I had a sparkmate they definitely didn't know I had a daughter.

"Oh yes, sorry. This is Airreon Prime One, the daughter of Elita One and myself; Optimus Prime," I said a great sense of pride filling my inner workings and wiring.

"Not to be rude sir, but why is she here again?" Ratchet asked.

"She is here because she is need. We need all the strong willed bots with a good sense of direction. But really we are all here to discuss the recent activity of the Decepticons," I told them.

"Well that's the problem Optimus. Since your recent, yet undocumented, fight with Megatron and his minions we have lost all sign of them," Lennox claimed.

"Yes I understand that, and though I believe they are definitely still nearby, this is why I gathered you all here today," I said.

"What do ya mean Optimus?" My weapons specialist Ironhide asked me.

"Well there is good reason to believe that while hurt from our last battle that they are strategizing for a next attack. We need to collect some Intel so that we can create scout and attack groups," I answered.

"So why am I here again?" My daughter asked her sweet voice ringing in my audio receptors.

"Well I thought that you could help us with Intel if you so choose. My daughter you are way smarter than you come off," I paused to look at her. She had a questioning look on her face plates. "Anyway I presume that you could also lead a scouting group of our younger warriors."

"You bet!" She said enthusiastically.

"Well then along with your training with Elita, if you don't mind Sergeant Epps, could you fill her in on what we know so far, on everything really, and teach her human relations?" I asked turning to Sergeant Epps.

"Sure thing Optimus, I would be honored to work with your daughter," he responded with Major Lennox embracing his shoulder and the other human congratulating him.

"Good then if you two wish to be you are excused from the meeting to go ahead and start. Ratchet, Ironhide, Major Lennox and I can finish up the meeting by ourselves," I told my daughter and Epps.

"Sure thing Daddy thanks," Airreon said excitedly skipping out the door.

"Hey wait up!" Epps called after her running down the platform to catch-up with her.

I chuckled at the sight before returning to the meeting.

**ARCEE'S POINT OF VIEW**

Sergeant Epps was a weird guy, but not in a bad way. He had a gruff look to him but I could tell he was a real sweet guy. His military get up would be intimidating to other fleshlings however. It was big and bulky with about 10,000 pockets. He had a holster for a smaller pistol but again I could tell that he is used to caring 'big' guns. His skin tone was darker than Sam's, not that I really cared. What I loved about him was that he treated me like one of his own verses like a 30 foot alien robot.

As I walked into the lounge I noticed everyone looking at me weirdly. Even Chromia!

"Hey Chromia what's up," I said walking toward her. She looked down at the ground and refused to look me in the optic. "You have my energon?" I asked. She shook her head and without looking up to me turned away and walked toward Skids and Mudflap. Even those two had a hard time looking at me.

Bumblebee was standing in the door way a desperate look on his face. "What's going on? What's wrong?" I asked him.

He reached out for me when my mother walked up from the hall and greeted me. "Ah Airreon, come for you training. You too Sergeant Epps," She said leading me off. I turned to look at Bumblebee one more time.

**LATER 3****RD**** PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

"Wow Arcee how are you and your mother so powerful and so in sink!? I have never seen a power that creates such a beautiful yet con kicking light," Epps said to a proud Arcee.

"Aww I'm flattered. But I still have a lot of work to do before I fully master it," She told him getting a look from Epps. "Seriously! What I want to know is how someone your height and strength took down a full sized Decepticreep!" She exclaimed. The two were really starting to become good friends. By only a few cycles he was riding on the area between her shoulder plating and neck wires and the two were laughing. It wasn't a connection like Sam and Bumblebee had but it was a big step for Airreon.

"Meh, It's not about size," he responded to her.

"Yes I know," Arcee answered back.

"Yeah I know you know. Man you Primes are like all knowing," he told her earning a giggle.

"Hey blame that on Primus," she said.

As Arcee walked into the lounge again this time all the bots including both Ratchet and Ironhide were staring at her, Chromia seemed to be hugging Ironhide protectively.

Arcee spun around in circles looking for Bumblebee when Sideswipe walked up. "Arcee I need to talk to you, like right now," he said looking around nervously.

She looked at Epps who nodded in a 'go ahead' gesture and she put him down on the ground gently. "Come with me," she said pointing outside.

She leaned up against a wall facing the sunset and Sides did something similar before finally getting the nerve to talk "Listen I am sorry for what happened earlier but…." He was quickly cut off by Arcee.

"No its okay, I forgive you. I was sending mixed messages. You will make a great mech for some femme one day and I promise more will arrive in the future. Just were not right for each other," she told him sympathetically and patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you for forgiving me and I am so sorry I know what I did was wrong, but Airreon that's not what I wanted to tell you," he responded.

"Oh really?" She asked inquisitively.

"Yes, I am sure that by now you have noticed the other bots starring at you," he started in.

"Yeah it's kind of freaking me out," she admitted.

"Yeah well they think you are in a sexual relationship with both me and Bumblebee," he said looking at her shocked face before continuing. "I don't know who spread that rumor but it wasn't me and I presume it wasn't Bee either."

"What!" Airreon Exclaimed shocked.

_AWW HELL NO! Shit is going down now_ she thought.

**AGAIN I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT TOOK TOO LONG. THIS IS KIND OF A DRAMA CHAPTER, AND IM NOT THAT BIG INTO DRAMA. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MAINLY AIRREON ALONE AND WILL HAVE A GOOD AMOUNT OF ACTION. I HAVE ALREADY STARTED TO WRITE IT SO IT SHOULD COME SOON. LOVE YOU GUYS AND KEEP REVIEWING**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Already Gone

_Okay well MERRY CHRISTMAS or whatever you celebrate! I want to congratulate all of you for surviving 12/21/12! But maybe that is when the Decepticons arrived and they just haven't reveled themselves yet! The good news is that with Decepticons come the Autobots! But personally I would be fine with our planet belonging to the Cybertronians, I mean as long as they let me keep my barn and horses! Anyway here it is! I was getting requests to hurry up and write! IDK when I am actually going to put this on FanFic but whatever! I also want to thank everybody for reading! So far the story has about 3,500 views. Unfortunately only 71 people have read up to chapter 13 as of now! One day I want more views than I have words. The problem with that is I have about 30,000 words as of now. Ah well Im okay with just you guys, my loyal readers! (BTW I have a poem I wrote! It has nothing to do with any fandom but I want to know if I posted it who would read it! Thanks!) Okay so let's get on with it, and sorry for the long intro!_

I do NOT own Transformers 

**WHERE I LEFT OFF: 3****RD**** PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

"Where's Bumblebee?" She demanded.

"I think in his room but…HOLD ON ARCEE!" He called after her as she pushed herself up and started to storm off toward the berthing area. "Don't do anything rash! It could've all been a big mistake."

"A mistake! UGH. This was no mistake, I promise you that! Besides what could I do to possibly make the situation any worse?" She snapped turning around to continue her mission.

"Arcee, come on listen to me!" He yelled, but to no prevail. She had decided to ignore him, her anger visibly tearing her up inside.

Airreon stomped out of the lounge and down toward the berthing area where Bumblebee was said to be and to where an unexpected Sunstreaker was as well. He was leaning on the silver metal wall watching her as she walked by, obviously interested in what she was doing. She frowned at seeing him before continuing her mission. This was the opening he'd been waiting for.

"Arcee…nice to see you down here again," he said devilishly.

She sharply turned around causing sparks to fly from her feet, "Its Airreon to you! And what do you want Streaker?"

"Airreon? Since when did you want to be called that?! Since Bumblebee started calling you that? Or do you just think you are better than everybody else?" He asked, purposely pissing her off.

"NO to both! Just want do you want?" Arcee asked rubbing her helm.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know why you were down here," Sunny smirked.

"What's it to you," she said stepping closer to him, quite frustrated at his arrogance.

"Still not getting it? Let me paint you a picture. Did you come down here to mess with Bumblebee like you did last night? Or to breakup with him for my brother? AHH!" he cried. Airreon had him pinned to the wall and he was lifted off of his feet. "LET ME DOWN!"

Her eyes flashed, her body steaming with anger and embarrassment of the thought. "How DARE you," she screamed. "I did nothing of the sort and would never disrespect Primus' sweet name by doing such a thing! Who do you think you are?!" She yelled her servos digging in and puncturing some of the wires on the crook of his neck.

"OWW! Arcee calm down!" he screamed back at her fear starting to take over his body.

"You you…" she started in once more before being cut off by Bumblebee.

The sleek yellow and black mech had been in his room pondering about what a terrible mechfriend he was for getting Airreon in to trouble.

_How could I have done such a thing?! I love her and I screwed it all up! Now the other bots are treating her like some-some pleasure bot! It disgusts me! _He thought smacking himself before being interrupted by what sounded like a fight coming from outside. And someone seemed to be getting really quite hurt! _Arcee!_ Was the first thing he had thought.

He had pushed himself up off his bed and rushed out the door to find Arcee pinning Sunstreaker up against the wall. The two were madly yelling at each other and energon was starting to run from Sunny's shoulders.

"Airreon?!" he asked, interrupting. Bumblebee was very stunned. She would never attack one of her own on purpose. She froze up and turned toward the mech speaking to her. "I know…Streaker is…a jerk but….stop hurting him," he exclaimed.

Arcee immediately responded by dropping Sunstreaker who fell on his aft. "Oww. Man Primus chose a bad bot to hold the Matrix of Leadership after Optimus," he quietly said to himself. Unfortunately the Camaro heard him and gave him the hardest glare. Airreon was still too shocked and distressed to hear.

"Bee I-I," she started in but the yellow and black mech only put one of his four fingers up to his face. A human gesture for 'shh'.

Bumblebee went to put his hand on her cheek plates to wipe off the lubricants running from her optics but she turned away from him.

Sunstreaker watched intently while rubbing his neck area. "Ha," he laughed aloud at Bee's rejection. This time Arcee heard him.

The young Prime locked optics with the Autobot she'd injured before taking off back toward the lounge.

Bumblebee fumed turning to Sunstreaker, "You deserved…whatever she…did to you," he mumbled helping the jerk up before taking off after his femme.

Arcee came running into the lounge and skidded to a stop when she noticed everybot staring at her.

"Hey Arcee what was all the commotion about?" Chromia asked moving toward her friend slowly.

"Umm," Airreon muttered looking around the room when she noticed Epps still there. "Umm, EPPS," she called racing over to him.

He turned to look her in the optic "Yes Prime One?" He answered.

"You don't have to call me that," she told him.

"I know," he said

"I know you know. Man you humans ACT all knowing," she giggled resulting in her dark skinned human friend to do the same. "But seriously can I go watch and scan for Decepticon activity. We know they are out there and stopping the look out just because it is night time on your planet doesn't do us any good."

"Don't you have to do that recharge thing?" he asked.

Arcee looked around nervously hoping Bumblebee wouldn't catch up to her in time to stop her from going. "Only if I wasted a lot of energy and or energon and I hardly did either," she lied.

"Okay I guess, but do not leave the perimeter of the base or your father will have my ass," he stated a little unsure about his decision. Of course she was a giant alien robot her asking him to go someplace was just to be polite. She really could do whatever the freak she wanted to.

"Great! Tell Prime I will be back in the morning!" she exclaimed. Then Arcee quickly transformed into her vehicle mode; the purple El Camino, and drove off.

Just then Bee came running in with an injured Sunstreaker right behind him. "Where's Airreon?" was the first thing he asked. In response Chromia, still in shock of her friends speedy departure, just pointed outside where you could still see exhaust coming from the young female Prime. Bumblebee did the Cybertronian equivalent of a sigh. _That femme is going to be the death of me_, he thought.

**WHERE ARCEE IS; ARCEE'S POINT OF VIEW .**

I drove out to the edge of the base. The sun was just starting to peak up over the horizon, lighting up the dark and dimming the stars. It was obviously going to be a cloudless, beautiful day, at least to everyone else on the base. This was going to be one of those days when the color the sky was of Bee's optics.

Bee… If he were here right now I bet he'd try to spit out some bad pickup line or something like 'your vehicle mode is so perfect, and your color sparkles in the giant ball of flaming gas the humans call the sun. Primus, you are so gorgeous.' I giggled at the thought.

But no matter what Bee said, I still felt like a power source that the bots feared, respected, and craved. And I can't believe the rumors spreading around the base! From what Sunny said all my friends and family must think I'm some sort of – of pleasure bot! And Bee, what must he think? I love him, but I'm such a wreck! He doesn't deserve to deal with that! Nobody does. If Optimus Prime wasn't my father nobody would ever have thought I would be worthy to be a Prime.

"Okay Arcee, just calm down… I know! I need to go kick some Decepticreep aft," I said out loud. "Of course there weren't any near the base. I knew that from the start, I just really needed to get away from the others. But maybe there are some in the city."

I looked on the road toward Chicago. The illuminated black pavement called my name. Just then I made up my mind and it was final. Fortunately, I don't think my father would ever find out. I would not be gone for that long. But if he did find out not even my powers could save me from his rage and worry. The last thing I needed was to be torn apart by my own father.

I looked down at the road once more, this time noticing how poorly constructed the pavement actually was. But I wouldn't be gone for long and I had to do something, I mean I was going out my mind just standing here thinking!

But before I had time to think about anymore I had already switched from my bipedal mode to my El Camino form and was already gone down the street with the city and my sites.

As I drove through the city streets with my Decepticon senses tingling, I looked up warily at every building. Skids and Mudflap were impressed that the small, 'stupid', fleshy creatures who inhabited this planet could build such structures out of steel and glass. I however, was disappointed in their buildings. The humans are a lot smarter than we give them credit for, yet they constructed things using such primitive materials. Their structures are also very weak, fairly small and also too fancy for my liking. Even our base, as large and sturdy the humans said it was, was not as strong or big as I wish it was. And I'm nowhere near a size big enough for Optimus Prime.

All of a sudden, my thoughts were interrupted by what felt like a tap on my tires to the right and a horn lay on to my left.

Decepticons!

Sure enough two black SUVs were on both sides of me. They wanted me to follow them.

I knew they were here. I just knew it! Ha, and they were about to get offlined by a Prime. What an honor!

We pulled up to an old abandoned warehouse with quite a high ceiling. The cement on the walls was very thick, so I assumed no one could pick up our signals from the warehouse. It was a good assumption too, because the first thing I noticed was an ugly, arrogant con.

Starscream.

You know, I'm getting sick and tired of this mech! He got me into trouble the last time I saw him and now I'm probably going to be in trouble again!

"Ahh, the young female Prime. It's nice to see you again," he said, a hint of deviousness in his voice. As he said that the two former black SUVs transformed into their ugly bipedal form. The one on my left was definitely built with a nice set of metal muscle, but you could only notice that once you got past his four evil eyes, cybernetic dreads and claw like shoulder plates. The one to my right was also a creepy son of a bitch. He had cybernetic ropes hanging from him and long saber teeth, though that one didn't intimidate me as much.

The pair went to grab my side mirrors to urge me to transform. It worked too. Then they swiftly grabbed my wrists. "Ahh," I managed to spit out. Not purposely of course, for the sound was a sign of weakness but I really had no control over it.

Starscream looked over at me with curiosity. "Are the Dreads making you uncomfortable, darling?" He asked moving towards me ever so slightly.

While 'The Dreads' were distracted with our conversation, I quickly threw the one on my right over my shoulder down towards Starscream, turned and then pulled out my blaster pushing it into the one of my left's face. "What do you think?" I screamed at him, looking over my shoulder when all of a sudden I heard the familiar sound of a charging cannon being pointed at me.

_Damn! The one on the ground must be doing that. I totally forgot about him_. I thought to myself.

Starscream was quiet for a second, obviously thinking about what to do next when he said, "Crowbar, put down your weapon. Crankcase, let go of her." The Dreads did nothing. They were still unsure about his orders. "NOW," Starscream demanded, this time earning an immediate response. "Good, is that better now, darling?"

"Don't call me darling. It's Airreon Prime One to you, commander," I responded with a growl.

"Aww, don't be like that," he told me. I was on higher ground than he was and went to move towards the stairs. This was no fun if I couldn't get up in his face about it. Crankcase twitched in a way, as if he was going to grab me once more, but decided better of it since Starscream had not given him the order to do so he let me go to be free to do as I saw fit. Of course I was still a 'prisoner'.

I watched Starscream intensely when I noticed something; he was letting his optics trail up and down the form of my body. Was he taking interest in me? I do not know, but I definitely took advantage of it. I swung my hips discreetly but noticeably as I walked down the stairs causing Starscream (and the Dreads for that matter) to freeze up where they stood and lock their optics on me.

By this point, I was standing directly in front of Starscream. I look to him for a second. He had to back up and shake his head to finally snap out of it.

"So what are you doing outside all alone on this fine day? What is your assignment?" He asked inquisitively.

"Normally, I would never tell you because you're a Decepticon. I shouldn't even be talking to you! But really, I was just here to hunt down you guys, at the time I really need it," I said, a little seductively.

"I would ask you what's wrong, but that's not any of my business, though I do want to know why you thought you could find us! Were deceptive, never in the same place more than once. Why did you think that we were here in the city?" Screamer asked starting to circle me.

"Oh, I know. But think about it," I started in. "I'm the daughter of Optimus Prime and took out a whole swarm of you guys without even trying. I knew I would be under Megatron's radar."

"You are smart one, aren't you? I bet Optimus is very proud, at least for now. But yes you are correct Megatron has taken much interest in you," Starscream stated as I joined him in his circling game.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, stopping to stare at him.

"What do you think that supposed to mean? Who hasn't taken interest in you? You're a pretty I mean, powerful young female Prime. What more do I have to say? Megatron is only doing what the leader of the Decepticons should," He exclaimed, proving his point.

"Where is Megatron, and the other Decepticons for that matter? If I am so important to him then why aren't they all here?" I was about to get all the information I needed and the Autobots were about to get the Intel they were waiting for, only if I can get out of here of course.

"I might as well tell you, as our prisoner I assume you already know you will be taken to him, though not with this much freedom. We shall never underestimate you again. But anyway, since you your attack on us, we've scoured across the globe planning our next assault. Megatron left me in charge of North America, particularly the United States. I don't know if you understand this," he said, putting one of his claws under my chin before continuing. "But that was such an honor for me. As for Megatron all I can tell you is that he's in some desert in some other country recovering from the assault you made," he finished. I gave him the death stare and pulled away from his grasp.

"Starscream, stop wasting our time! Megatron may have put you in charge, but we still have a task to do. Stop flirting," Crankcase said in a low raspy voice.

"Fine I will do this your way. Ugh, you take the fun out of everything, if we weren't on a mission I'd have your aft," Starscream responded pulling out his null ray and pushing it into my chest cavity, though I wasn't surprised by this action. "Time to say good night Prime," he started to tell me when he noticed how I eyed his gun. "Don't worry, it won't kill you, I will make sure to keep you alive, but just barely," he said, smirking devilishly.

Time for me to go.

"NOW Daddy," I called out as if my Dad was watching.

"Daddy? Oh my Primus! Optimus! Where?" Starscream yelled ducking for cover, which gave me just enough time to get away.

As fast as I could I did a back hand spring up onto the upper level of the warehouse. Unfortunately for me Crankcase was a little smarter, however not wittier, then Starscream. As I flung threw the air he endlessly shot at me, though not with full power. Megatron really must want me alive.

I landed on my feet, scorch marks covering my body causing me to smoke. I shot at shot at Crankcase with much force causing him to fly back at the wall.

In response Crowbar came at with a double sided blade thing. I kick him down but not without his weapon piercing the softer part of my metal on the bottom of my right foot.

"Ahh," I screeched watching my life blood pour out of my foot! Now I know how Bumblebee felt. "You fragging aft-hole!"

I became so distracted with Crowbar that I didn't notice Crankcase as he threw a chain at the same foot causing me to flip and fall on the floor, face down.

I quickly flipped over and grabbed the chain and using my powers sent an electric shock threw it. Yes it hurt me, but not as bad as it did the Dread who was now laying down smoking. I then scrambled to get up and limp my way over to the exit when I was shot dead in the back.

Starscream.

He had finally got with it and hit me with his null ray, which was actually quite powerful (no wonder he is second in command). I now lay on the ground once more, almost out of energy. I wish I had recharged earlier. My energon levels were also depleting, slowly but surely.

I was going to lose this fight.

I tried to crawl away, desperately while heavily ventilating my aft off, but the cons were gaining on me fast. All the sudden there was a loud bang and an explosion. I looked over my shoulder. The Decepticreeps seem stunned by something but I had no clue what and wasn't going to stick around long enough to find out.

I jumped up, shuttering at the pain and jumped out of the warehouse. I didn't care if someone saw me, I had to get out of there and get the Intel to Epps.

Transforming in the air I hit the road hard on my tires, cringing at the pain of the impact and the pain of transforming, and sped back to the base. I had stayed out way later than I thought I would. What will the others say?

**BACK AT THE BASE; THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

The sun was almost set and Arcee still was not back yet. It was a beautiful night, the stars twinkling in the sky. Bee looked up at them. He and Airreon almost never missed watching the sunset together. He loved the way the stars twinkled in her optics. He missed the way she giggled when she caught him looking at her with awe and fascination. He missed the way the he held when no one was watching. But most of all he missed her.

_When will she be back? I hope she is okay, _the young mech thought.

"Hey look guys! She is back!" Chromia called. Everybot had been worried sick, even a surprisingly guilty Sunstreaker.

"Go get Optimus…and maybe Ratchet as well," Ironhide called. He had been upset at her, yes, but he still cared for her like a daughter.

Arcee pulled up. She was in much better shape than she was after the battle, but that was only because she had stopped to type up the Intel, crunch some numbers, and clean herself up so that no one noticed her wounds however obvious they were.

"Hey guys great news I got Intel on the Decepticons," Arcee said enthusiastically as she transformed and waved her paper around, trying not to limp.

Sideswipe ran up and gave her a big mech hug, swinging her around causing her to giggle but cringe in pain at the same time.

_What were they so happy about?_ She wondered

Bumblebee hopped down from their rooftop and walked toward his femme, but keeping his distance at the same time. His optics were wide with worry.

Arcee looked over at him. "What? What's wrong?" She asked, though she kind of already knew the answer.

"Where were you? I was- we all were concerned about your well being!" Chromia exclaimed throwing her arm in the air.

"Oh out Epps said I could be. Hey where is Epps? I need to give him this Intel," Airreon answered, ignoring what her best friend was trying to get at.

Chromia snatched the paper. "Not for this long! Don't you get it?! Stop acting like that little femme sparkling you once were and start acting like the great Prime you will one day be. I mean look at you! You look as if you almost died out there," she yelled gaining the attention of all the Autobots.

"Well now you're just exaggerating I mean-" the El Camino started in only to be cut off by the motorcycle once more.

"No I am not! How do you think your parents; Optimus and Elita, feel? Haven't they been through enough?" She demanded.

"Don't you go there with me, I have been through a lot of change and hard times too! And you guys don't seem to be helping," Airreon paused side glancing at her mech, _I'm sorry Bee_ she thought before continuing. "But frag this. I'm going to my room."

"No you are going to see Ratchet, right now. I don't want there to be any chance that we could lose you because of an injury you didn't take care of," the blue femme told Arcee grabbing her wrist, making Arcee flinch at the memories of earlier that day.

"I do believe I am the out of control femme with a dangerous power, not you, so if you don't mind I WILL be going to my room now," She yelled pulling away from her friend's grab forcefully and walking off to her room, no longer trying to hide her limp. Before she was out of sight, however she turned over her shoulder and said, "Besides, I am already gone."

"Primus please help us," Ironhide mumbled pulling his femme into a hug. Everything was so stressful for her.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE; THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

"Commander Starscream, the Prime used her power today," Crankcase told his superior.

"Really? She must be learning to control it. Though I'm not sure if she is more powerful with it under her control or not," Starscream responded to the leader of The Dreads.

"Okay well do we plan on reporting this to Megatron?" Crowbar asked, getting straight to the point.

"About our defeat by a single femme and a human? Not yet, but we need a new strategy and I think we can find it by playing on their weaknesses," Starscream evilly smirked.

"By weaknesses you mean…" Crowbar asked still confused.

"Why their attachments of course, and trust me, the Autobots have many," Starscream informed his minions. He had a plan set in his sick and twisted little mind.

**OKAY GUYS THERE IT IS! I USED DRAGON TO TYPE A THIRD OF THIS SO THERE MIGHT BE SOME MISTAKES. I ALSO WANT TO INFORM YOU THAT THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! ANYWAY HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! SEEMS LIKE ARCEE IS STARTING TO REALIZE THE PRESSURE OF BEING A PRIME! LOVE YOU ALL AND KEEP READING! PS: PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FACEBOOK PAGE!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Beginnings

_Deciding what to write next has been confusing the crap out of me. Like seriously! WTF! ARGG! Okay well the this chapter and the next chapter are not only going to revolve around Airreon solving her current problem of relationships and handling stress but also it will be about Ironhide and Chromia's relationship and how serious it has actually gotten! So umm yeah! Enjoy_

_Ps. Happy Easter or whatever you celebrate! (YAY SPRING BREAK!) _

_^LOL yeah I planned on uploading this last week or something_

I do NOT own Transformers 

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW; AT THE BASE**

Ironhide, one of the toughest bots around, just is appearance alone can send a bot or con running. From his big, black, menacing Cybertronian alloy plating to his size that dwarfed many of his opponents, and his oversized cannons, and the rest of his large weapons collection for that matter, he wasn't someone you want to challenge… unless you really knew him.

After years of war, the mech had grown gruff and seemingly indifference about the majority of issues, but he really just kept his feelings inside. Only a few of the remaining Cybertronians knew his soft side, and though they occasionally teased him, for the most part they mostly stayed away from it because of its sensitivity. Those bots were Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee. He had fought beside them for so long that they had become like family – no, they were family. However, recently he developed new feelings and had a new way of expressing them.

Chromia.

The two had been formally and openly together for only a little while, even in Earth's time, yet there was something about her. He chuckled to himself. The graceful femme was younger than Elita yet way older than Arcee, but sometimes she acted like a giddy little sparkling, though he had just seen the mature side. It was obvious she really cared for Prime's daughter and saw her as a sister as well as a best friend. She would do anything to protect the ones she loved, just like himself.

Since they had been spending more time together, he couldn't help but take note on her knowledge of weapons have rapidly increased, more so than anybody else he had ever worked with, except maybe the Prime lineage. She did have a nice strong set of cannons, if he did say some himself. Unfortunately, she didn't take them out as much as he wished she would.

It had been a stressful and complicated night. Though Chromia was angry at Arcee, she wasn't sure if she believed the rumors and a most had a spark attack when her friend didn't return in the morning. He was to talk to Ratchet to inform their leader about the rumors. He knew they were not true, though they still bothered him. He made a mental note that when he found out we started it he beat them into scrap. Those fragging idiots.

_I should probably talk to Arcee too_, Ironhide thought to himself. He always seemed to know that Bee liked her couldn't tell if the Prime liked him back, Primes were hard to judge. One thing he did know was that if Bee hurt as much as he did because of his femme is in this whole ordeal, that it was true love.

He was knocked out of his train of thought when he heard his love sigh. It had been a long and night for her and was getting quite late. Many of the other Autobots had retreated to the personal areas, Chromia, however, could not seem to calm her sensory nerve endings and he refused to go until she could.

She walked over to her Mech concern in her optics._ Ironhide should recharge himself, or at least shutdown and charge some of his systems, if the Intel Airreon brought back was legit he would need the energy, _she thought. Once she was within mere inches of him the weapons specialist swiftly made his move snaking his arm around her and bringing her close. Once she was in his arms Ironhide looked down upon her armor sparkling in the moonlight, and he noted how her color of sapphire blue armor contrasted with his midnight black perfectly.

"Ironhiiiideeee," she whined, collapsing into him from pure exhaustion and resting her helm on his chassis.

"What? I am not letting go of you if that's what you want," he answered teasingly, though he did mean it. He knew she felt safe with him and he felt the same with her, but he felt he had to protect those feelings. He wasn't going to let anybody hurt her if it was the end of him, though not even Chromia knew that.

"Hmmm," she purred against him causing the tough mech to shutter, "who knew that Optimus' second in command, a big and fearsome mech, could be taken down so easily by a small femme?"

"Ahh, you don't understand. She is not just any femme, she is my femme and the best sharp shooter around," He said proudly, bringing his fingers to gently stroke her cheek plates.

Chromia looked up at him with a 'quite confused yet very pleased' look on her face, "I thought that was you," she remarked.

The weapon specialist shrugged, his broad shoulder plating moving up and down, "I can make an exception".

"So…" Ironhide started.

"So what?" Chromia snapped.

"So how are you feeling? Are you tired yet?" He asked gently.

"No, but I can tell that you are. Why don't you go at least shut down some of your systems. You are going to need it," she stated, genuinely concerned.

"Never! I would rather stay up a million Earth nights than leave you here to ponder your troubles by yourself," he said leaning up against the wall behind him.

"Stubborn…" Chromia mumbled.

"I heard that," Ironhide replied.

"You were meant to," she said, calmly staring up at the stars. _For being such a primitive planet it really is beautiful here, _she thought.

The mech followed her line of sight up to the sky as well. "It reminds me of nights on Cybertron," he commented only earning an agreeing moan from the femme.

For hours the two sat outside, pointing out constellations and trying to find Cybertron until Ironhide, who never let go of her the entire time, felt her body go cold, even as she was cuddled into him. A tell tale sign of the need to recharge.

"Are tired enough for a nice recharge now?" He asked.

"No, no yet, I do not think I will be able to tonight," she replied.

"You are lying," he stated, grabbing her chin and tilting it up towards him.

"How did you…" The femme started in before being cut off by her mech.

"You feel cold. If my suspicions are correct, then your circuitry is so tired and worn out that your body is struggling to create enough heat to heat up your energon. Nothing serious, a little recharge should fix it," He told her.

"You have been up as long as I have. Why aren't you suffering from this too?" She questioned as Ironhide stood up and offered her a servo.

"Used to it from fighting in the war for so long, I guess," he answered, pulling her onto her feet.

"I fought in the war too you know!" she exclaimed.

"Well, then I do not know why, but what I do know is you need the human equivalent of sleep and right now," he said once more.

"You're damn right you don't know," Chromia complained before tripping over her own pedals, "Ahh".

"Gotcha," Ironhide called out to her, swooping down and catching her.

The tired femme giggled, "I must be a lot more tired than I thought. HAHA I feel like an over–energized bot that just got into a bar fight."

"And how would you know what that feels like?" Ironhide asked, moving her arm around his neck so that he could help her walk. He only got a wink as a reply, causing him to chuckle. _Nobody could control her if they tried_, he thought to himself before escorting her to her room and then going to his own for a nice long recharge, though he wouldn't have wanted to spend this night any differently.

**THE NEXT DAY, WITH ARCEE; THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Arcee woke from stasis in quite a good mood, not even a single memory of what had recently happened. In her state of mind she had just started to date Bee and everything was going great._ Being a Prime isn't all that bad _she thought subconsciously, that was until she stretched.

As she threw her arms up in the air and sat up to stretch her wires, pain went searing through her body. "Ahh," she screamed, her body immediately reacting by curling up into a ball and shaking from the shock of the pain. All the memories flashed before her within a nano-second leaving her upset about her current predicament and suffering from a headache.

Once she calmed down she sat up and rubbed her helm and looked to exam her appearance and find where the pain was coming from. "OH MY…" she gasped when she saw herself. Scorch marks charred her body, and pieces of her were missing, energon slowly oozing and drying on those places. Multiple capillary wires had been torn, and one or two major energon pumping wires had been severed. "Aww frag," she cried. "No wonder Chromia told me I should've gone to Ratchet. I AM A MESS! I guess I didn't clean myself up as much as I thought I had yesterday."

The femme moved to cover up one of her wounds with her right servo, cringing at the touch. She glanced up at the ceiling, clasping her hands together as if she was going to pray. "Oh Primus, if you are listening to me then I am sorry. I really am a bad Prime and have disgraced your name, but I promise to make it up to you. Give me the strength to get through and reclaim my honor. I will lead the Autobots into missions with the Intel I got in your name. Thanks for listening and I promise," she said bringing her hands back down to her sides and looking at herself once more, a thoughtful look forming across her faceplates. "If I go to Ratchet he will beat the scrap out of me and then try to probe me to tell him what happened, but if try to use my healing power with my inexperience I might just blow myself up," she discussed with herself, pondering the outcomes. "I guess using my powers it is!"

Arcee crept over to the door and looked out. Her internal systems told her it was morning, but how early she did not know. Nobody seemed to be up so she presumed it must be early, normally her father was one of the first up, but of course that is not the case.

She closed the door and braced herself, this was going to hurt.

**LATER; BUMBLEBEE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I arose with a jolt. I felt fine at the moment, but while I was in stasis I kept feeling sharp pains, though I am not sure if they were real or just part of my dreams. I examined myself once over to make sure, but not a scratch covered my armor. Since Arcee kicked the scrap out of the Decepticons there hasn't been enough action to cause injury.

_It sure did feel real_, I thought to myself.

I walked to the door, still a little shaken up, though I could already tell that basically ever other bot was up. The hustle and bustle I heard and saw with my own optics when I slowly pushed the door open was something I was used to. I almost always 'slept in' as the human called it. Sam thinks it is because I am the human equivalent of a teenager but our bodies our constructed quite differently than theirs, so I do not believe that is the case.

As I exited my room, my mind set was to go get energon, but my pedals had a different idea. Instead of walking toward the lounge I was headed down into another corridor, and I started to realize I was heading towards Airreon's room! Okay, well actually no one exactly where her room was, but it was said to be fairly close to Opimus', which would not surprise me given his protective nature.

The further down I went the more I realized how few actually traveled this hallway. It was quite an unfamiliar area of the Nest base, 'The realm of the Primes', and though it wasn't secluded by any measure, it still felt weird.

_Ratchet's room was nearby as well, which is probably why no one comes down here_, I joked with myself.

I was actually thinking so hard that I almost passed her room when a peculiar noise reached my audio receptors. It took a few seconds for me to process but I realized the noise was music and spun around to see where it was coming from.

Sure enough it was her room. Her door was ajar so you could hear the music leaking out of it and smell, well, smell what seemed to be burning.

"Ow," I heard her hiss, causing my abrupt entrance, though I did not enter any further than the doorway.

I was awestruck by her room. It was not that it was nicer than my room, but she designed it with much more detail and care than my quarters. The walls were a lavender like color, similar to her paint job, with energon blue groves carved in them that lead to a picture of Cybertron. The image was clearly hand carved with much precision and was almost an exact replica of our home planet.

She turned to look at me, her face contorted in confusion and surprise. "Oh, hey Bee, come in," she requested of me.

I nodded and slowly and cautiously walked into the premises. An Earth song, Monster by Skillet, blared. She quickly turned down the volume when I tried to speak, "I smelt something…are you okay?"

Airreon, whose servo was tightly clenched onto her upper leg hydraulic, removed her hand releasing thick white smoke from only a tiny scratch underneath. She looked me in the optic, taking in my concern, and denying herself that anything was wrong continued the conversation casually. "I know what you are thinking, but it is not what it looks like," she started. "I was just healing myself from the previous night. I didn't want to risk going to Ratchet. I also think I did a pretty good job, considering that this was once a major open wound and now it is only a small abrasion. I haven't blown myself up either yet, so it was worth it."

My optics widened when I realized what she had said. Then she tried to get up from her sitting position on her gel berth, but collapsed with pain. I ran over to her side, and helped Arcee get up. I then wrapped my arm around her waist, for support and comfort. "Heh, I guess I am still a little sore," my femme-friend giggled.

I frowned. "You really should….go see….Ratchet," I sputtered out.

The female Prime gave me the 'look'. "You realize that I not only have special powers to heal, but have been trained under the medical expert himself. I think I am fine, just a little sore, nothing a good workout won't fix," she claimed, turning in my arms to so that we were face to face. Then she did something unexpected. Airreon seductively put her left servo on my back, pushing us closer, and her right servo on my neck. She looked up at me and grinned. "I think I am, or have the potential to be, quite a good healer if I do say so myself. I bet I could fix your voice box if you wanted me to."

"I-I-ummmm….well-ell, I-I," I stammered causing her to smile. I'm pretty sure even she knew it wasn't a good idea…right now anyway with her still learning how to control her healing powers, whether she was trained by the best or not. I didn't want to disappoint her though, and more importantly, I didn't want her to pull away from the embrace. I wanted to stay there holding the Prime for forever. I feel like all the wrongs I have ever done, all the dishonorable things I have burdens our fraction with, are forgotten when I am with her. I hope she feels the same. Nothing would hurt more than her not sharing those feelings. We were locked in a stare when I noticed something glimmer out of the corner of my optic. I turned, breaking the stare, to see what it was.

"Oh my…" I stated using the radio in my chest.

"What?" Arcee asked. She turned to see what I was looking at. "Oh that?" She responded causally, tearing away from the grip we had on each other. A sudden chill of cold air rushed in when she left, causing me to shutter. The femme apathetically walked to the wall at which I was referring. It was a towering cherry oak wall not visible from the doorway entrance. "This is my, well, I guess you could call it my weapons collection," she said shyly.

It was baffling. There was an ion cannon that, when standing upright, would go up to my waist. There were also blades almost as sharp as Optimus' swards! What surprised me, however, was that some of the weapons looked, not like an attachment, but like something that would have been built into a warrior's arm.

"Where did you…? I mean…. how did you….?" I spoke quietly.

She smiled, knowing what I was going to say before I said it. "During the war, the female warriors who were either left behind or stayed on Cybertron were greatly outnumbered and were severely under armed, with the lack of weapons and energon to fuel the weapons. The situation became so bad that when a warrior fell, friend or foe, you had to rip the device they were using off their body and use it as your own. I guess I started the collection because I would always take the weapon back to base with me for examination and later use, instead of throwing it on the ground and forgetting about it afterward like the others did, particularly if it was Decepticon in origin. Soon, my friends noticed my collection and tried to bring make merry by gaining and giving me trophies. I also have some of my first attachments on here. Like this one, for example," she explained, pulling a small neutralizer ray. Then, she pulled out an ice shield, "and this one I recently got from Ironhide for some absurd Earth holiday."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Well it is not really something that I flaunt. I mean, have you ever seen me use one? No, because I don't. I do not know why. Many of these would be great to use against Megatron and his army of Decepticons. I mainly have them to remind of our wins and losses, of our technology, and of our home planet. They also took, well take, my mind off of some things," she responded solemnly.

"Off of what?" I questioned again, pushing it just a little.

"Well I don't know, maybe that we were left on a dead planet, even if it was for our protection. That when things are going good something always goes terribly wrong. There is never a place for happiness or friends as long as there is a war," she started, whimpering as she talked. I grabbed her servos, urging her to continue. She slightly smiled up at me, but the look in her optics remained glazed over with a melancholy look. "Do you know what ever happened to Firestar?" she asked. I looked down at her servos, rubbing my digits across them delicately and shook my helm. "Nor do I," she continued. "I know that I am not supposed to let it bother me, that I am supposed to be like Optimus, but….I am just not," she sighed.

"No…..you are not supposed to…..be exactly like…Optimus…Each Prime…is different and unique," I told her with sympathy, looking back at her collection.

"Maybe it is because I am a femme, which-" I cut her off.

"Did you say that….you didn't use….the weapons?" I asked, picking up and holding a small, yet hearty, blade. It was rounded with jagged edges that showed wear. The baby blue strapped handle on it was falling apart, and certain parts were darker and deteriorated from continuous use.

The look on Arcee's faceplates softened. "That is my carving knife, the only one I really use," she explained, gesturing Cybertron on the wall. "With that blade I made that entire carving by hand," she bragged.

I walked over to it, sweeping my digits across the picture. My optics lingered upon it for a while, taking in every detail. "You forgot something," I said.

"Hmmm? And what would that be?" she asked with a snarky tone.

I pointed to a desolate area on the image and she gave me a 'the frag' look. It doesn't surprise me that she does not remember. "It is where we met," I told her, my voice clearing up some.

It was such a fond memory. Saved by Optimus and Ironhide, I learned from them and followed them everywhere, becoming an esteemed member of the Autobot warriors, but I was young yet still. One day, when we were traveling around Cybertron, Optimus and some others brought me to a rural area that, at the time, had been relatively untouched by the dirty hands of war. In that area was a secret bunker. Prime and Wheeljack took me while the others stood guard, and descended into the safe house. It was far below the surface of our home planet and had many narrow cambers to confuse and protect those inside, showing well construction even for its small size. When we reached the bottom, the first thing I remember was a high pitched squeal coming from a small purple femme about my age as she came barreling toward us. A pink, long, and eloquent older fem warrior was chasing her yelling, "Arcee! Arcee calm down!" as she ran. The one she called Arcee, however, just kept running to, what seemed to be, Optimus himself. Finally other femme sharply cried, "ARCEE! MY DEAR! GET BACK HERE!" and the purple transformers skidded to a halt in front of Optimus, saluting as she did so.

"Arcee reporting for duty, Optimus Prime, umm sir," she called out. By that time the bot pursuing her, who I had assumed to be her mother or caretaker, had caught up, along with some other femmes who were only slightly younger than Arcee's mother.

The eldest fembot hunched over onto her knees and sighed from exhaustion after chasing her child across the base. "Kids," she breathed with a smirk.

"Elita, it's good to see you!" Wheeljack told the pink femme excitedly.

Elita smiled. "You to Jackie, and especially you, Optimus," she said, turning toward our leader. She smiled and winked at him and he gave her quite a fond look back.

Optimus turned to look at the little one still in front of him and kneeled down to rub her helm. "Hello little Arcee, I brought you something," he said gently.

"What is it Fath- I mean Prime?" she asked of him with enthusiasm.

"A friend," he answered gesturing to myself.

"Ewww! You are leaving me with femmes?" I asked disgusted.

"Optimus, who was still kneeling, chuckled, motioning me to come to him. "I have an important business to take care of in the neighboring city that is too dangerous for you to take part in, but I do have an important mission for you," he explained. I looked at him with a questioning gaze. Optimus pointed at Arcee and Elita. "See them? That is my family," he whispered.

I spoke in a hushed tone, "Wow! Really?"

"Yes," he replied softly, "and I need you to watch and protect them. I will return shortly, but until then, I need you to stay. They are in grave danger, more so than myself and are very important to the future of our race. Given that I need the other warriors; you are the best mech for the job! Just please do not mention this mission to anyone."

"I sir," I chirped.

Optimus slowly stood up and pushed me forward. "Good, now go meet your new friend."

Arcee turned quickly, glancing at her mother for permission before running over. "Hello fellow Autobot! I am Airre- I mean Arcee. I work for the glorious Elita One. Who are you?" the sparkling probed.

"I am Bumblebee. I am a solider for the great Optimus Prime and the Autobot cause," I responded. Her beautiful blue optics brightened at the mention of Prime.

"Well, Bumblebee, let me show you around the base." And with that she grabbed my servo for the first time and pulled me deeper into the bunker.

We were friends from the start.

"Oh yes, I remember now. Ha! I had just started to use my alias name and still did not respond to it very well. I always have enjoyed the name Arcee, but since the accident I am starting to love being called Airreon. It has a nice ring to it," The, now older, purple femme said, contemplating certain things as she came over and grabbed me servo, dragging me to the carving on the wall like she did when we had met.

"Why don't you mark it," she suggested with pleading optics.

"But I….do not know…how," I responded, awkwardly positioning the blade in my hand to carve what I thought was correctly.

Airreon laughed and came over, adjusting my arms and body so that I was correctly positioned. Her servos traced my golden yellow armor, pushing them into a particular shape. Then the fem warrior brought her body close to mine and moved my chassis, causing me to heat up big time. Soon, too soon, she stepped back to examine my position.

"Should I…even be able…..to bend….this way?" I grumbled.

"Yup, carve away Bumblebee, Autobot warrior for the great Optimus Prime and Autobot cause," she giggled, quoting what I had first said to her.

I gently pushed the blade into the hard wall, making an 'x' where the secret bunker had been, then moved so that she could retrieve her weapon once more.

"That was surprisingly…..difficult…..How did you…learn to….do that?" I stuttered.

Airreon took her blade and spun it around her digits before returning it to the wall. "Well actually, I taught myself," she replied meekly. I was amazed, and by the look on my face plates I am sure she could tell that I was stunned because she laughed and said, "It took a lot of trial and error, but I had a lot of free time on my hands when we were floating through the Milky Way galaxy. I also never gave up." Suddenly the Prime's speech slowed and her optics growing wider with an epiphany. She jumped up with jubilance and her whole body seemed to glow. "It has nothing to do with the fact that I am a femme!" she cried. I looked at her with a perplexed gaze and she loudly laughed. "I was so distraught over being a Prime, especially since there hasn't been one that is a femme since Primus knows when if at all, but that has nothing to do with my problems! I just need to-" she stopped and sighed. "Oh Bee so much has happened, and so much more will happen. I am not perfect, and at some time will certainly fail. I need to forget about myself, brush off my problems, and well, whatever happens I just have to try."

I reached to grab her faceplates and nuzzle her neck, but she pulled away, snatching a sheet of paper off her counter. "I have to get this to Epps so we can start new and more successful missions, so come on!" she exclaimed, hustling out her door.

As we walked out, I could hardly remember why I went into her room in the first place. Arcee showed no signs of injury or of stress now. The memory, however, came jolting back to me when my upper leg hydraulic started to ache.

**PRIMUS GUYS, SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG. OKAY SO I NOW HAVE A TUMBLR AND A DEVIANTART SO FEEL FREE TO FOLLOW/WATCH ME OR WHATEVER! THE NEXT CHAPTER….I PROMISE TO FINISH THIS STORY, EVEN IF IT TAKES UNTIL THE DAY I DIE, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT NOT COME FOR A WHILE.**


End file.
